Darts of Pleasure
by wintervixen86
Summary: There's a fine line between hate and lust. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Darts of Pleasure

**Author:** Jodie

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **She's a good girl. Good girls shouldn't be lusting after their worst enemies. But there's a fine line between hate and lust.

**Authors Note: **It suddenly hit me the other day that… bloody hell Dougie is hot! I know this is stating the obvious for most people, but I'm always a little slow to pick up on these things. So… I'm writing a red hot Dougie fiction! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not associated with McFly in anyway. This is a work of pure and utter fiction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue **

_Lust – a strong sexual desire…_

Or that's how it's defined in the dictionary. But to me, lust is so much more than that. Lust is the way my heart would pound whenever he walked into the room, or the way my legs would turn to jelly whenever his eyes locked with mine. Lust is the intense craving I had for his touch, and the way that I always wanted more.

Sounds like something out of a sappy romance film, doesn't it?

But don't make the mistake of confusing my feelings for love. This isn't a love story. I never loved him and he never loved me. What we shared was pure and utter lust. No more and no less.

But that doesn't make this story any less plausible. Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense.

This is the story of my intense lust for Dougie Poynter.

------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_The storm calls to me _

_Even deep underground _

_Where all the noise is effectively muted _

_I hear it_

I paused thoughtfully and nibbled on the end of my pencil, glancing around the classroom for inspiration. Nothing. Mr Mathers was scribbling an incredibly difficult equation on the black board; Katie Armstrong was dozing on her desk; Toby Smith was staring vacantly out the window. I followed his gaze and suddenly thoughts flew into my head.

_I can hear the thunder_

_Feel the rain on my skin_

_See the bolts of lightning that streak across the sky…_

"Sophie?"

I startled and closed my notebook with a snap, before looking up to see my maths teacher Mr Mathers staring down at me inquisitively, "yes sir?"

"Is that maths your working on Miss Slater?"

I hated when he used that condescending tone. "No sir."

"Then what are you working on Miss Slater?"

I struggled to formulate an appropriate lie, but I had never been very good at lying.

Sick of waiting for an answer, Mr Mathers held out his hand, "hand it over Miss Slater."

I hesitated.

"Now."

I sighed, and held my notebook out to him as my classmates snickered around me. No doubt they all thought I was writing erotic love letters or something equally as lame. I watched in a mixture of apprehension and annoyance as he flipped through my most personal possession.

Finally after several agonising minutes he tossed my notebook carelessly back onto my desk, "see me after class Miss Slater."

--------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that out of all the people in the world, Mr Mathers was the first person to see your poems," my good friend Jessica complained after class as we were walking down the hallway towards English.

I tossed my bag over my shoulder and shrugged, "I wouldn't really call them poems. More like, organised thoughts."

"Did he give you detention?"

I nodded, "on Friday after school. He said I need to get my priorities right."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "what did you say?"

"I told him maths isn't my forte, and that my priorities are just fine."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "you did not."

"Well that's what I was thinking. What came out of my mouth was…" I batted my eyelashes, "I'll try harder in the future."

Jessica laughed, "your such a good girl."

"I can't afford to get on his bad side," I argued, "I'm almost flunking as it is."

"How can someone who is so good with words be so crappy with numbers?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I have no logic," I replied easily as we stepped through the classroom door to our next class. I slid into the nearest desk and dumped my bag on the floor, "Maths is so black and white, right or wrong. I live in the grey."

"Well," Jessica began with an air of finality, "you are going to be a journalist." She shrugged, "so who gives a shit about maths."

I pointed at her, "exactly."

Our conversation was cut short by the arrival of the rest of our ancient history class who filed through the door talking and laughing followed by one very disgruntled Mrs Peters. She was my favourite teacher.

"Everything alright?" I asked her as she struggled through the door loaded down with books and papers.

She glanced at me briefly, "oh yes Sophie, I'm fine thank you." She dropped everything onto her desk, "settle down class and take you seats."

More talking and laughter, a screwed up piece of paper hit me on the side of the head. I turned around to see Michael the school jack arse laughing. I threw it back at him. Bastard.

"Class!" she barked.

Silence.

"Thank you. Now, today we will be moving on from Ancient Egypt and on to Ancient Rome."

"Are the Romans the ones with the massive horse?" someone asked in the back.

I rolled my eyes and slumped down into my seat, "that's the Greek's you idiot."

"Language, Sophie," Mrs Peters warned. "Now ancient Rome was a civilisation that was founded in the Italian Peninsula circa the 9th century BC. It was a…"

Knock knock

All eyes flew to the doorway.

The boy who stood there smirked at the sudden attention, before glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand, "um, Mrs Peters?"

Mrs Peters beckoned him over.

I surveyed him quietly as he entered the classroom, taking in his appearance and drawing my own conclusions. He was attractive… almost too attractive, with brown hair that swept across his forehead and fell into his eyes. He was tall and slender, and judging from the crisp new uniform he wore, he was a new student.

But despite how attractive he was, I could tell from his scruffy appearance that he didn't have much regard for rules. And the careless way he shoved his hands into his pockets and swept his eyes over the classroom, showed how much he didn't want to be here. But there was something about him. I trailed my eyes slowly over his form. Yes, there was definitely something.

"Everyone," Mrs Peters announced suddenly, "we have a new student. This is Dougie Poynter.

-----------------------------------------

"The city of Rome grew from settlements around a ford on the river Tiber. According to archaeological evidence, the village…"

"He's hot!"

I blinked and tore my attention away from Mrs Peters to glance at Jessica, "what?"

"I said he's hot," Jessica repeated with a nod in the new boys direction.

I followed her gaze across the room to land on the new boy… Dougie.

He was reclined back on his seat and staring out the window, not paying an ounce of attention to everything that was going on around him. This of course meant that half the female population was taking the opportunity to stare. I joined in.

Hot didn't really describe him. Physically attractive yes, but everything about him just screamed 'mysterious'. Everything from the way his dark hair fell into his eyes, down to his beat up converse.

I rested my chin in my hand, "he's trouble."

Jessica raised an eyebrow and tore her eyes away from him, "how can you tell."

"Because he's got that shy and reserved thing going on," I replied trailing my eyes over his form.

Jessica smiled, "aw that's cute."

I rolled my eyes, "don't get sucked in. I'm willing to bet he's neither of those things."

"You reckon?"

I nodded and pointed at him with my pencil, "he'll be hanging out with Michael and his idiot buddies by the end of today, and he'll be dating the hottest girl in school by the end of the week."

"You can't judge someone just from their appearance," Jessica argued.

I was just opening my mouth to respond when Mrs Peters beat me to it, "please stop talking girls."

I glanced at Jessica before returning my attention back to my text.

'Now today, I will be dividing you into groups for your end of year project," Mrs Peters began with an air of excitement.

I grinned at Jessica. She had been my partner last year, and we had two shiny A's to prove it.

"Now this year, we'll be doing things a little differently," Mrs Peters, explained, "instead of choosing your own teams, I'll be assigning the teams at random."

I frowned. That sucked.

Mrs Peters pulled a tub with many pieces of paper inside, before walking around the class and tossing random slips onto everyone's desk.

I glanced at my slip of paper and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. What the?

---------------------------------------------------------

"Who'd you get?" Jess whispered to me.

I held up my slip up for her to see. "Dougie Poynter."

Her mouth dropped open, "lucky."

"Who'd you get?"

"Michael."

I cringed, "that sucks."

"Find your partners class!" Mrs Peters called.

I sighed and glanced across the room to where Dougie was staring at his slip of paper in confusion. I guess that meant he wasn't coming to me. I got up, and packed up my bag before strolling across the classroom.

"Hi," I greeted cheerfully as I walked up to him.

Dougie looked up from his notebook, his eyes scanned curiously over my face, "hey."

"I'm Sophie," I introduced as I slid into the chair opposite him.

Dougie held up the scrap of paper with my name inscribed, "I know."

I blinked, "oh ok, well I just thought I'd introduce myself properly you know."

Dougie nodded and returned his gaze back out the window.

I fidgeted in my seat. I wasn't good with silence. "So, aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?"

Dougie's eyes slowly returned to mine, "What?"

I shrugged, "well generally when two people meet for the first time they introduce themselves to the other person. It's considered…"

"I'm Dougie," he relented, cutting my blabbing off.

"Dougie," I repeated with a nod, "nice to meet you."

His eyes met mine and he nodded politely.

Silence.

This was going to be a very long semester. I assuredly hoped that his knowledge of history was more comprehensive than his communication skills, because somehow I didn't think his good looks would charm Mrs Peters into giving us an A. Although, he appeared to be charming every other female in the class without as much as a wink in their direction… Never underestimate the power of sex appeal.

Dougie reclined back in his seat and surveyed me closely, "do you always show your emotions so freely, or is it just for my benefit?"

Observant bastard. I ignored his question and crossed my arms across my chest, surveying him curiously, "where are you from?"

He raised an eyebrow, "does it matter?"

I shrugged, "just curious."

"I'm from out of space,' Dougie answered seriously, "I was sent to take over the world."

I raised an eyebrow, "are you always so full of bullshit? Does it happen naturally or do you really have to work at it?

Dougie smirked, "it comes naturally to me."

It was going to be a long semester.

--------------------------------------------

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

"Told you," I gloated happily the next day.

It was lunchtime and Jessica and I were sitting under an old oak tree eating our sandwiches. Across the grounds I could see Michael and his idiot friends talking and laughing with Dougie.

"Why is it that jerks find jerks?" Jessica questioned curiously.

I shrugged, "I guess it's the same way beautiful people find beautiful people."

"Must be in the genes," Jessica mused, "does that mean I'm destined to find someone as awesome as I am."

"I think it means you're destined to find someone as modest as you are," I corrected with a grin.

"He is attractive though," Jess replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

I nodded, "very."

Jess looked at me, 'you've had a change of heart. Yesterday you were insisting he was trouble."

"Oh he still is," I replied stretching my legs out in front of me, "but his looks and attitude are the reason he's trouble."

"Looking forward to detention?" Jessica asked, changing the topic completely.

I rolled my eyes, "oh I can't wait," I replied sarcastically.

--------------------------------------------------------

I was slumped into my seat, staring into space. Who would have thought detention would be so boring? I always thought detention would consist of writing lines, or something equally as tedious, not just sitting here dying slowly but surely from lack of visual aid.

The door behind me slammed open, and I turned around to see Dougie walk into the room.

Well there was my solution to lack of visual aid.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," I replied, "how is it possible to have detention on your second day of school."

Dougie slid into the chair beside me, "I got caught in my mission to take over the school."

I frowned, 'I thought you were taking over the world."

Dougie met my eyes and smirked, "I'm a contradiction."

"Students!" our supervisor called from the front of the room, "this is detention, not social hour."

Silence.

"So what are you really doing here?" Dougie whispered.

I ignored him.

"C'mon," he whispered, "we have an hour in this room, we may as well make the most of it."

I looked at him, "I was writing poems in maths."

He raised an eyebrow, "oh you're so bad," he whispered in mock awe.

"Shut up. What were you doing?"

"I didn't go to maths."

"Why not?"

Dougie leaned in close to me, "well don't tell anyone, but…" he met my eyes, "my boyfriend's pregnant."

I shoved him away from me, "you're an idiot."

"Students!" our supervisor warned.

Silence.

----------------------------------------------

"So what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked Dougie curiously once we were both free from detention.

"I'm going to Michael's," Dougie replied, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Do you know him?"

I rolled my eyes, "he's only the biggest jack arse in the world."

Dougie looked at me, "really? He seemed alright to me."

"He's trouble. If you were smart, you'd find better friends."

Dougie raised an eyebrow, "like who?"

I shrugged, "like someone who actually has morals."

"So, someone like you for example?" Dougie asked.

I was silent.

"Someone who stays in on a Saturday night, and gets A's in all her classes," Dougie mused, "someone who would never dream of breaking any rules, and probably just had her first detention."

I stopped walking and stared at him, "you don't know anything about me."

"And you don't know anything about me," Dougie retaliated, "so why even bother to tell me who to hang out with?"

I frowned, "I'm just giving you some advice."

"Well save it. Michael's probably the only friend I have at this school."

"Michael doesn't have friends, he has minions."

Dougie rolled his eyes and started walking again, "whatever."

I followed him; "he'll get you into trouble."

Dougie froze and spun around to face me, "did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm already trouble?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, "yes, it did actually."

Dougie smirked, "then why don't you take your own advice and stay the hell away from trouble makers like me?"

Then without another word, he turned and stormed off down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------

I paced across my room. "That guy is…" I struggled for a word.

"Attractive," Jess supplied from her position on my bed.

"Impossible," I corrected, "one minute he's being charming and the next he's biting my head off."

Jess watched me pace, "what were you arguing about again?"

I rubbed my temples, "I don't know… Michael?"

Jess nodded, "that's understandable, Michael could fire anyone up."

I flopped down onto the floor; "But I've got to do a project with the idiot. We'll never get anything done if all we do is argue."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Soph, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions? You've had one argument with the guy. It's not like your fighting like cats and dogs."

"Not yet."

"You're a drama queen." Jess laughed tossing a pillow at me.

"I'm serious," I insisted tossing it back, "he's just got one of those arrogant kind of self righteous attitudes that's just going to drive me up the wall." I paused thoughtfully, "and that attitude, along with good looks, can't be a good combination."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dougie and I didn't speak to each other for the next few days.

But even though we were pretending each other didn't exist, I still caught myself staring at him a few too many times. One moment I'd be completely focused on my school work and working hard. The next moment, my eyes would slip across the room and I'd find myself staring at him.

It's amazing how much you can learn about a person through observation.

I learnt that he never took notes in class, and instead preferred to sketch random little drawings all over his notebook. Very rarely did he wear the correct school uniform, and his mere presence seemed to drive all our teachers up the wall. He liked to make up shit when teachers asked him questions, and he never did his homework. He ate his lunch with Michael, and always arrived late to class. Girls were drawn to him like a moth to a flame, but he ignored every single one of them.

But these were all petty things. The strangest thing I observed about Dougie was that no one seemed to have a clue about who he was or where he came from. This wasn't due to lack of interest. In reality everyone was curious, and a lot of people had asked him. But his response was always different. One day, he was from London and had moved here with his mum. The next day, he was travelling around the country with his dad. The day after that he had been kicked out of last school, and the next he was from out of space.

By the end of the week, I was utterly confused and found myself wondering what in the world he was trying to hide.

The boy was a complete and utter enigma, and I was desperate to figure him out.

So when Ancient History finally rolled around again that week, I finally decided to break the silence between us and get some answers.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I have to say," I began as I slid into the desk beside Dougie that afternoon in Ancient History, "you really know how to cause a stir."

He didn't look up from his notebook, "do I?"

"You've got the whole school utterly intrigued as to who you are and where you come from," I continued.

Dougie looked at me, "you have no idea," he said batting his eyelashes, "how special that makes me feel."

I frowned, "do you have a sarcastic answer for everything?"

Dougie grinned and returned his attention back to his sketch, "absolutely." He paused and added some final touches before holding it up for me to see, "what do you think?"

I stared at it. If I was artistic I'm sure I could have extracted some meaning from it. But from my completely un-artistic point of view, it was a mess of smudged pencil lines and thick jagged lightning bolts.

"Wow," I mused dryly, "that makes me want to go kill myself."

Dougie smiled as though I had just given him a compliment, "thanks."

I settled back in my seat, "do you sketch a lot?"

He shook his head, "nope."

"Then what do you do?" I pressed.

Dougie glanced at me, "If I'm not telling anyone else, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

I fished around my brain for an appropriate answer.

He shrugged, "why are you so interested?"

That was a good question. Why in the world was I so interested?

"Well…" I mused, "we are working together for this project, so it would be nice to know something about the guy I'm working with."

That was a lie. But I couldn't think of a better way to phrase 'you're hot and I'm just bloody curious.'

"Something?" Dougie repeated.

I nodded, "yeah."

'Anything?"

I shrugged, "yep."

"I don't like talking about myself."

I blinked and stared at him.

This relationship was going nowhere fast.

---------------------------------------------------

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"I heard he's been to six schools in the past two years."

"Really? Someone told me that his ex girlfriend broke up with him and he was so distraught that he had to move. Poor thing."

"I guess that explains why he blew you off."

"You're both wrong. Apparently he got caught up in the drug scene, so his parents sent him away."

The three girls turned to me in the lunch line, "what do you think Sophie?"

"I think he likes the attention," I replied simply before grabbing my lunch tray and stalking off.

How much longer was all this gossip going to last? No matter where I went, Dougie was the centre of conversation; in assembly, in the female toilets, at the cafeteria, and in class as students passed notes. I frowned; it was really starting to annoy me.

I scowled and stalked over to Jess, before slamming my lunch tray onto the table.

Jess looked up, "hello to you too."

"I hate him!" I announced.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "let me guess… Dougie."

"Who else would it be?" I asked gesturing wildly as I slid into the seat opposite her, "All this gossip is driving me up the wall."

My eyes scanned the cafeteria until they landed on him. I glared… typical that amidst all the gossip, Dougie would be sitting casually by himself sketching in his notebook without a care in the world.

Across from me Jess grinned, "Sophie, I think you like him."

My eyes flew to hers, "what?"

She shrugged, "well for someone who hates him so much, you certainly cant keep your eyes off him."

My mouth dropped open, "I do not stare."

'You do to," Jess retaliated, still grinning, "admit it."

"I don't stare!" I insisted.

Jess stared at me.

I paused and shrugged, "ok maybe a little bit."

She raised an eyebrow.

"A lot." I sighed and pouted, "are you happy now?"

She grinned, "that you've confessed to a Dougie staring addiction? Very."

I opened my juice box and took a sip, "do you think he notices?"

"Definitely."

My eyes widened, "are you serious?"

She nodded.

My eyes flew back to Dougie's form, and I nearly had a heart attack when my eyes met his. He winked slowly and deliberately.

I sunk down into my seat. How mortifying.

------------------------------------------------

I was out of the cafeteria, and at my locker grabbing books for my next class when Dougie caught up with me.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning his shoulder against the locker next to mine.

I cringed and was just opening my mouth to say hi back, when something completely different popped out. "I don't stare at you," I blurted.

Oh god. I did not just say that. I desperately wished the ground would just open up and swallow me whole.

A sly grin crossed Dougie's face, "yeah you do."

"I do not," I insisted.

Dougie shrugged, "its ok, I mean if you find me attractive or whatever you can tell me."

I slammed my locker shut and pushed past him.

Dougie grinned and raced after me, "you don't have to be embarrassed. I mean, its not like you're the only person staring. I tend to have about twenty pairs of eyes drilling holes in the back of my head on a daily basis. I'm not all that sure why. I never really considered myself to be that attractive, but I guess I must be."

I froze in my steps and stared at him in amazement. In general, if anyone else had ever been that arrogantly obnoxious, I probably would have slapped him or her across the face. But since it was Dougie, something truly amazing happened…

I melted.

I suddenly felt all warm and happy; as though I thought what Dougie had just said was sweet and endearing.

And then amazingly, a come back flew into my head.

"Ya know Dougie," I mused stepping into his personal space, "to catch me staring, you must be doing quite a bit of looking yourself."

Dougie met my eyes.

I stared. I had never been this close to him before. I had always thought his eyes were grey, but this close I noticed beautiful flecks of blue and green.

He leaned closer to me, and for a few wild moments I thought he was actually going to kiss me; until he suddenly veered to the left, and hovered his lips around my ear.

"Staring is such an ugly word," he murmured, "I prefer to think of it as appreciating." He pulled away and smirked at me, before turning and walking off down the hallway.

I glared after him.

Infuriating bastard.

-------------------------------------------

Afternoon health class consisted of a very boring video about the wonders of puberty, among other awkward subjects. The darkened classroom, filled with snickers and giggles granted me the perfect opportunity to jot some thoughts onto paper.

_A circle, round and complete_

_A logical flow and structure_

_Beautiful, simple and strong_

"What are you doing?"

I blinked and glanced to my right to see Dougie leaning across the aisle and peering at my notebook.

I slammed it shut, "none of your business," I whispered back.

He pouted, "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine."

All kinds of inappropriate thoughts raced into my mind. I frowned at him, "I'm sure you would."

He grinned and shrugged, "fine." He settled back into his chair and returned his attention to the video.

I sighed and returned to my poem.

_Visions of blue and green_

_Swirling around a black sphere_

_Watch as they intertwine with symptoms of lust_

_Never to be the same again_

"I thought poems were supposed to rhyme?"

I snapped my notebook shut again and glared at Dougie who was leaning so far across the aisle he was able to see what I was writing. "Have you ever heard of privacy before?" I asked him.

"I'm curious."

"Well keep your curiosity to yourself."

Dougie clutched his heart in mock pain, "aw, you've hurt my feelings. I'm not going to invite you to my party now."

I glanced at him, "what party?"

"My welcome to town party," Dougie grinned, "next Friday night."

'Your throwing a party for yourself?" I questioned dubiously.

Dougie frowned, "you say that like it's a bad thing."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, "its not bad, its very original."

Dougie raised an eyebrow, "so you'll come then?"

"I thought I wasn't invited."

Dougie shrugged, "I lied."

I watched as he tore a piece of paper from his notebook and made a big show of writing on it. I was utterly confused about what he was doing until suddenly all the lights in the classroom flickered on.

"Mr Poynter what are you doing?" our teacher demanded from the front of the room.

Dougie hid the note, "nothing."

"Writing notes in class I see," she continued, "alright, on your feet and read it to the class."

Dougie met my eyes and I could see the humour there as he got to his feet and read aloud, "Party next Friday night at my house. 7 Worcester Rd. Tell everyone you know. Bring alcohol. Everyone's invited." He grinned and glanced around the room, "hope to see you all there."

Everyone laughed and cheered.

Dougie smirked and sat back down and passed the note to me.

"You planned that entire thing," I accused him.

He grinned, "of course I did."

---------------------------------------------

To be continued...

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

I nibbled thoughtfully on the end of my pencil as I stared at the textbook in front of me. Across from me, Dougie had his feet propped up on the table and was watching me lazily.

We were in the school library, and our first group meeting had been in session for a little under an hour. So far it had been completely unproductive. I couldn't think, and I couldn't concentrate… mainly because Dougie was exercising the wonders of karma, and had been staring at me continuously since he sat down. Usually I enjoyed being in the limelight, and flourished under others attention. But under Dougie's gaze I just felt goddamn naked!

"Can you please stop that?" I finally cracked, after I had read the same paragraph for the forth time.

Dougie's eyes widened innocently, "stop what?"

I shut my textbook, "the staring. I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that."

Dougie raised an eyebrow, "like what?"

I scowled, "your such an arse."

He held up his hands in defence, "sorry."

I returned my attention to my text and we worked in pleasant silence for a few minutes. Until suddenly I sensed his gaze on me again, I'm not really sure how. But suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end, and I had an odd sense of being watched. I raised my eyes to meet his.

"I'm bored," he informed me.

"You can't be serious," I muttered.

"Lets go get food or something," Dougie suggested, "We've been working for ages."

"Working unproductively for under an hour," I corrected him.

"Same thing," Dougie replied as he got to his feet and began packing up his bag, "I'm going to get food," he informed me, "you can come with me, or you can stay here and read more boring text books." He threw his bag over his shoulder, "so you coming?"

I opened my mouth to respond before closing it again and frowning. On the one hand, I really needed to get this project started. But on the other… I looked at Dougie… who could resist that?

I sighed, "fine."

-------------------------------------------------

"Your cars a bomb," I complained as Dougie opened the passenger door to his car for me and gestured me inside.

"At least I have a car," he replied, closing the door behind me and walking around to his own side.

I ignored him. "I hope you don't drive like a maniac," I worried as I put on my seat belt and checked to see it was working properly, "how long have you had your license?"

"I haven't got my license," Dougie replied as he slid in behind the wheel.

I stared at him wide eyed.

He laughed at me and started the engine, "I'm kidding. Man, would you relax?"

I let out a deep breath and crossed my arms across my chest, "maybe I have trust issues."

Dougie shook his head and drove out of the car park, "you think too much. That's everyone's problem, everyone spends too much time thinking about shit that doesn't even matter. People need to lighten up."

I looked at him in amazement, "who in the hell are you?"

Dougie looked at me in confusion, "what?"

I gripped the door handle as he sped off down the road, "those were wise words for someone as sarcastic as you."

"I'm not sarcastic."

"Yeah you are. Today in class when Mrs Peters asked you who the best ruler of Ancient Rome was, you said… and I quote… all of them were shit, I could have done a better job than those idiots."

Dougie shrugged, "that's not sarcasm, that's the truth."

I couldn't help the chuckled that escaped my lips. This quickly turned into a cringe as Dougie turned a sharp corner, practically flinging me out of the car in the process. I glared at him and he smiled at me innocently.

As we drove, I contented myself with looking around Dougie's car. It wasn't a mess, but it wasn't exactly clean either. I got the distinct impression that Dougie spent a lot of time here, considering the entire car was scattered with his possessions. A hat, a few shirts, a whole bunch of CDs, empty soft drink cans, a random pair of shoes.

"So, do you have any food preferences?" Dougie asked suddenly breaking the silence.

I shook my head, "not really."

"Wicked, because there's this really amazing little bar down by the water. They sell awesome chips," Dougie informed me as we pulled up at a stoplight.

"Bar?" I repeated, "you mean like serving alcohol and stuff? How old are you?"

"I was 18 last November. Why? Do you hate bars?"

"I wouldn't know," I replied, "I've never been to one, I'm not 18 yet."

"Well then I guess you'll always remember your first bar experience with me," Dougie mused as he accelerated through the traffic lights when they turned green.

I blinked, "how am I going to get in? I don't even…"

"Stop thinking so much," Dougie interrupted calmly, "I've got it all under control."

His words didn't do much to ease my anxiety. Instead of feeling calmer, all sorts of scenarios were plaything in my mind… each one ended up with me being arrested and sent to prison.

I knew I should have just stayed at school.

-------------------------------------------------------

I shouldn't have worried. Turns out Dougie was friends with the manager, so we breezed through the front doors to the little bar called 'Surfers' without any problems whatsoever.

"So how do you know him?" I asked once we were seated at a table, a bowl of chips in between us.

Dougie hesitated.

I popped a chip into my mouth, "you don't have to tell me. You can make up an answer if you like," I offered.

Dougie looked at me thoughtfully before finally answering, "he's a friend of…" Dougie paused, "someone I used to know."

I think they were possibly the first honest words to come out of Dougie's mouth. Incredibly puzzling words… carefully constructed to give away the least amount of information possible, yet honest none the less. I was oddly impressed. It crossed my mind to pry for more information, but I didn't want to push my luck.

Dougie seemed to relax after a while when he realised I wasn't going to ask him anymore personal questions. I decided at that moment that I liked relaxed and casual Dougie, so I kept conversation light.

"So rumour has it, that there's going to be a keg at this party of yours," I told him as I swirled my straw around my coke and took a sip.

Dougie raised an eyebrow, "really?"

I nodded, "but if you listen to girls bathroom gossip, apparently your parents own a bar and they're going to be serving us all free cocktails all night." I shrugged, "but I hear that gossip in the boys bathroom is that you have strippers."

Dougie pointed at me, "Yeah, I started that rumour."

"So there's not any truth to any of them?"

Dougie chuckled, "well I don't know. The keg is the most likely. But speaking of alcohol," Dougie swivelled in his seat, "hey Luke can we get a round of drinks over here!"

---------------------------------------------------

_An hour later_

I walked along the curb like a tightrope, every now and then falling down only to get back up again. "Why are we walking again?" I asked, stepping down off the curb to walk normally on the road with Dougie.

Dougie looked at me; "because your trashed, and I cant take you home until you sober up."

At the back of mind I registered that that was really sweet of him. But at the forefront of my mind, I was rather entranced by how gorgeous Dougie looked in his scruffy school uniform. It must have been the alcohol. I always knew Dougie was attractive; it didn't take a genius to figure that out. But in my inebriated state I was realising something else…

Although I barely knew anything about him, and what I did know I didn't like. And although we probably had nothing in common, and even if we did, we'd never know because he never spoke about himself. And although we couldn't start our project to save our lives…

Despite all these things… I was still looking at him as though he was sex on legs.

I was slumped in my seat, eyes closed, the side of my head resting against the window. After an hour of walking, and a few cups of water, Dougie finally decided I was sober enough to drive home. As far as I was concerned I wasn't sober, I was just exhausted.

I sighed and slumped further into my seat, "I'm never drinking with you again," I informed him.

"What about Friday night?" Dougie questioned, 'would you really say no to all those free cocktails?"

"I'm never drinking with you again after Friday," I corrected.

Dougie smirked, "that's what I thought."

I hated when he was right.

"My house is up here on the left," I informed him, 'the one with the red roof."

Dougie pulled up in front of my house and surveyed it curiously, "which ones your window?"

"The one beside the garage," I answered without thinking, as I undid my belt and opened the car door.

Dougie nodded, "hm I'll keep that in mind."

I looked at him, "why? Your not planning any late night visits are you?"

"Well that depends," Dougie replied.

"On what?"

"On whether you want me to visit you or not."

I couldn't tell if he was being serious, so instead of replying I just raised an eyebrow and got out of the car. I walked around to his side, and bent down resting my arms on his door. "Would these visits be worth my while," I asked slyly through the open window.

Dougie leaned towards me, "absolutely."

My eyes dropped to his lips, "then I guess I'll be seeing you around Mr Poynter."

He closed the distance between us until his lips were mere centimetres away from mine, "I guess so," he murmured. He pulled away and smirked at me, before starting up his car and taking off down the road.

I stared after him.

Bastard.

---------------------------------------------------

To be continued

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note** – sorry all, I know that Dougie smoking tends to piss everyone off. I believe someone even started a petition to get him to stop. I however, didn't sign it because I think it's sexy. So it's going into my story. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

"So what are you going to wear tonight to Dougie's tonight?"

I massaged my temples and looked at Jess through bleary eyes, "what?"

She squinted at me, "Soph what's up with you this morning?"

I ran a hand through my tousled hair.

I'm hung over like a bitch and I'm pretty sure I participated in some suggestive flirting with the idiot who got me drunk last night.

I didn't say that of course. It was such a "not me" thing to say. I was Sophie Slater, the girl who got her assignments done weeks early, and who organised bake sales to raise money for the school. I wasn't the girl who went out and got drunk on a weeknight with the schools newly resident bad boy. Even if he was the one paying…

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, "I had a late night."

"You're going to be shattered by the end of tonight then," Jess replied

I groaned and slumped against my locker, "I'm not going."

Jess's eyebrows flew into her hairline, "what? Soph, this is the party of the year!"

I nodded, "I know. Its just that I have so much…."

My words were cut off by Jess who turned around and yelled down the hallway, "hey Dougie!"

I couldn't see him, but I clearly head his reply. "Whatever it is -- I didn't do it!"

My eyes flew to Jess's, "please don't make a scene," I begged her, "I'll come as long as you promise not to say anymore."

Jess grinned at me, "That's what I thought." She turned back around and yelled down the hall, "never mind Dougie!"

"I never do," he called back.

I scowled at Jess, "you're evil."

She grinned, "Everyone needs to believe something. I believe I'm going to get drunk tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "of course."

She pointed at me, "but if I'm going down, your coming with me."

----------------------------------------------

I stood in shocked amazement.

Dougie's house was packed! People of all ages and sizes weaved amongst each other, as loud thumping music played in the background. Drinks were a freely traded commodity, and there was so much smoke in the air I could barely see ten feet in front of me. Some people I recognised, most I didn't. But there was one common theme… everyone was drinking and everyone was having a kick arse time.

The mood of everyone else was apparently infectious, because before I knew what was happening I had a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I surveyed them both closely before shrugging. Hell you only live once.

"Man, my mum would kill me if I had a party this big," Jess stated from beside me.

I smirked, "good thing its not your party then." With that thought in mind I turned to Jess and grinned, "Lets go mingle," I suggested.

"By mingle you mean, flirt, gossip and prove ourselves to be the sexy bitches that we are right?" Jess asked.

I pointed at her, "absolutely."

We didn't get very far… we probably progressed about two meters across the room when suddenly Dougie was pushing through the crowd towards us. "Oi you came," he shouted pushing past a group of people and spilling half his drink on the floor in the process, "I have a really important question," he began when he finally reached us, he pointed at me, "Soph your smart, you'll know the answer. Are you ready?"

I laughed and took a sip of my drink, "yep."

Dougie looked at me seriously, "ok, who was the first person to look at a cow and say 'I think I'll squeeze these dangly things and see what comes out?'"

Jess burst into laughter.

I stared at him before chuckling. "Ok, wait until I've had about five more of these," I replied holding up my drink, "and then ask me again."

Dougie snatched my cigarette from my fingers and took a drag, "cause a whole bunch of us were playing a drinking game and that was one of the questions. Then we all had to drink because no one knew the answer."

I snatched my cigarette back and pointed at him with us, "ya know I think that's the point." I paused, "where is this drinking game?"

Dougie pointed over his shoulder, "out the back."

I took a quick drag and handed the cigarette back to Dougie, "then I'll be seeing you later."

------------------------------------------------

An hour and too many drinks later, I was pushing my way through Dougie's house attempting to find the bathroom.

"Excuse me, excuse me," I muttered as I ploughed through the masses, my drink tipping dangerously in my hand. I felt oddly sorry for the carpet under my feet. I couldn't even begin to imagine how dirty it would be by the morning. I made my way carefully up the stairs, before turning down the hallway and began to open doors off the hallway at random.

A cupboard…a bathroom with no toilet…another cupboard…

I pushed open the next door, and raised an eyebrow before stepping into the room. What in the world were they? I padded across the room, sipping my drink as I went before crouching down in front of a massive tank. Lizards! In my drunken state, I grinned excitedly at them, "hello!" I greeted.

"Having fun?"

I jumped about a foot into the air and my drink sloshed over the side of my cup. I spun around to see Dougie in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

I clutched my hand to my chest, "bloody hell, you scared the life out of me."

He smirked at me, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

Dougie's smirk widened.

"I mean, I was talking to the lizards," I corrected. I frowned, "did you follow me?"

"Yeah I did," Dougie, replied, "a drunken Sophie set loose in my house. Where in the world could she be going?"

"To the bathroom," I answered.

"And yet you end up in my bedroom."

"This is yours?" I asked, looking around curiously, "these are yours?" I added pointing at the lizards.

"They are."

Finally, I learnt something about the mystery that was Dougie Poynter… he owned lizards? Somehow that just didn't seem to fit in with the bad boy who threw massive parties and liked to eat chips at the local pub.

I took a sip of my drink and glanced down at the carpet where my spilled drink was slowly evaporating into the material. I shrugged, "sorry I spilled my drink."

Dougie shrugged and pushed himself off the doorframe, stepping into the room, "that's alright. I imagine the whole house won't be in a very good state come tomorrow morning."

"Your parents are going to kill you," I mused.

Dougie plopped down onto his bed and lit up a cigarette, "I don't live with my parents."

"You don't?"

Dougie shook his head, "nope."

I glanced around his room, taking in the mass of posters on the walls, "do you just live here by yourself or…"

"With my brother."

"Oh ok. Do they…" I began.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dougie interrupted.

I shrugged, "aright."

Dougie stood up and closed the distance between us. He passed the cigarette to me, and I took it. "So are you having fun?" he questioned.

"I'd be having more fun if those free cocktails made an appearance," I replied.

"The kegs not good enough?" Dougie asked, glancing at my drink.

"I'd prefer something pretty," I replied taking the last sip of my drink, and shoving the cup into Dougie's chest, "where's the bathroom?"

Dougie caught my hand in his and stepped into my personal space, "the next door on the right."

I took a drag of the cigarette and passed it back to him, "will you be here when I get back?"

"If you want me to be."

"Then I'll see you when I get back."

------------------------------------------------

I didn't really understand how drunk I was until I got lost on the way to the toilet. I'm not sure how I managed to miss "the next door on the right" but I did. So it took me awhile to get back to Dougie's room.

"Did you fall in?" he asked when I finally stepped back into the room.

I looked at him, "what?"

"Never mind." He held out a drink to me, "here I got you a new drink?"

I took it and sipped it before pulling a face, "beer is evil. And I think I'm going to be very sick tomorrow because of it."

Dougie plopped down onto his bed and reclined against the pillows, "you always know you've had a good night when you're sick the next morning," he mused, "It's a sign of an awesome party." A loud crash came from downstairs and Dougie cringed, "hope that wasn't anything important."

"Shouldn't you go check?"

Dougie shook his head, "nah, I'd prefer to stay here with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "is that so?"

"Yeah, so sit down." Dougie patted the spot on the bed beside him and I shrugged before plopping myself down and stretching out.

'So…" Dougie began lighting up a cigarette and passing it to me, "lets drink, chain smoke, and you can tell me all about yourself."

I took a drag, and exhaled thoughtfully, "what do you want to know?"

Dougie flicked his hair out of his eyes, and lit up a cigarette of his own, "lets see… do you have a boyfriend?"

I looked at him. Watching as he took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled towards the ceiling. "No," I answered slowly, my eyes drifting down his jaw line to the smooth expanse of his neck, "what about you?"

"Do I have a boyfriend?"

I grinned, "yeah."

"No boyfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Dougie shook his head, "no girlfriend either."

"So you're a single man," I concluded, leaning across the bed to flick some ash into the ashtray. "Did you have a girlfriend at your old school?"

"Nope. I'm not very good with commitment," Dougie admitted, "I tend to push people away before they get to close."

"Is that why you're here then?" I questioned taking a sip of my drink, "move somewhere new where no one knows who you are?"

"Something like that," Dougie replied taking a gulp of his drink.

It made sense to my drunken mind, "fair enough."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Dougie asked, turning his head to look at me curiously.

I inhaled thoughtfully, "why does the sun rise everyday?" I looked at him, "I dunno."

"Are none of the guys at school good enough for you?" Dougie asked with a smirk.

"Are you taking the piss?"

"No, you just strike me as a picky girl." Dougie admitted, "you wouldn't settle for anything less than the best. Except for me of course."

I raised an eyebrow, "you?"

Dougie grinned, "yeah me."

"What makes you so sure?"

Dougie shrugged, and blew smoke towards the ceiling, "maybe because your sitting here talking with me and not downstairs with your friends."

"I'm not here because I enjoy conversation with you," I informed him.

"Then why are you here?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "and here I was thinking you had me all figured out."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Dougie replied, leaning in close to me. "I'm not half as confident as I pretend to be," he whispered.

"Could have fooled me," I replied, my eyes scanning his face.

"So why don't you black and white it for me," Dougie suggested, his face hovering dangerously close to mine.

"Don't tempt me," I murmured, my lips dangerously close to his.

"Why not?" Dougie murmured back, "Why even bother to deny it? It's going to happen eventually."

I raised an eyebrow, my eyes dropping to his lips, "you seem pretty sure of yourself."

"You know I'm right," Dougie replied.

"Fuck it then," I murmured closing the distance between us and pressing my lips to his.

------------------------------------------------------

It was one of the few moments in my life where I acted on complete impulse. Usually I planned everything meticulously, right down to the last detail, weighing up all my options in order to make the best decisions.

But this… this was spontaneous, and random, and unstructured and unplanned.

There was a brief moment when my lips touched his where I wondered what in the hell I was doing? But it suddenly occurred to me, that at this moment in time, I didn't want to think, I just wanted to enjoy. Screw the consequences.

So… I kissed him. I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips against his.

And it was electrifying… slightly awkward since I had a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. But Dougie didn't seem to mind as my drink sloshed all over his bed when I wrapped an arm around his neck. The kiss was hesitant at first, merely a light brush of the lips. But that was all we needed, to get over our initial surprise and deepen the kiss. Dougie brushed his finger along my jaw line, and clutched me close to him. I was distantly aware that he had a cigarette in his hand that could burn me very easily. But I had an odd sense of trust that he would be careful.

Dougie's lips trailed away from my lips and across my cheek and jaw, and I clutched him close to me, running my fingers through his gorgeous hair before pulling his lips back to mine.

"Well well well, look what we have here."

I pulled away from Dougie and turned to see Michael standing in the doorway a large smirk spread across his ugly face. Typical, the moment had to be ruined.

"Shove off Michael," I scowled.

"Hey fellas!" he hollered down the hallway, "Dougie actually did it!"

There was a loud ruckus in the hallway and next thing I knew, Michael had been joined by a whole group of guys from my grade I recognised.

"Oh Dougie man," Toby grinned stepping into the room, "kudos to you. I didn't think Sophie was gonna give it up for anyone let alone the new kid."

My jaw dropped open, "excuse me?" I spluttered, pulling completely away from Dougie.

"So what do we owe ya?" Michael asked digging into his pocket, "wasn't the bet for $50?"

I was shocked speechless. My eyes flew to Dougie, who was looking everywhere but me.

"Don't look so surprised," Michael, told me, extracting $50 from his wallet and throwing it onto the bed, "everyone knew about it."

"Knew about what?" I burst out.

"That we dared Dougie to hook up with you."

-----------------------------------------------

I stormed out of the room in a blind rage, torn between anger and mortification. I pushed my way downstairs, sculling my drink as I went before tossing it onto the floor.

I was downstairs and pushing my way towards the front door when suddenly someone called my name. I gritted my teeth in annoyance and turned around to see Jess pushing her way through the crowd towards me.

"Sophie!" Jess squealed as she reached me, "you just missed the best thing! All these girls came out and started stripping," she laughed, "apparently they lost a drinking game and were dared to strip. I thought they were gonna do it. And everyone else thought they were gonna do it. And they thought they were gonna do it. But then they got out here and saw everyone and went, nope we're not fucking doing it."

I stared at her without really seeing her, her inane babble passing through one ear and out the other, "I'm going home," I informed her.

"What?" she asked grabbing my arm, "why? The night's just begun."

"Call me in the morning," I told her, pulling out of her grasp and pushing my way through the house. It wasn't until I was out the front door, and storming down the driveway that I realised Dougie was following me.

"Soph!" he shouted.

"Shove off!" I shouted back, not bothering to turn around or stop walking.

"Wait up for a sec would you," he called, "stop making such a big deal out of nothing."

That froze me in my tracks. I spun around to face him, "nothing?" I repeated outraged, "nothing? You made a bet with your little buddies about me!"

"It's not like that."

"No? Then what is it like?"

Dougie opened his mouth to respond, before closing it again and pausing thoughtfully.

Silence.

"That's what I thought," I snarled turning on my heel and storming off again.

"Where are you going?" he called.

"Away from you!" I shouted, "You're an arsehole Dougie!"

It was only when I was halfway down the street that I realised I still had to do a school project with the bastard.

--------------------------------------------

To be continued...

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

I slumped down into my seat and crossed my arms across my chest, "I'm not going in."

Beside me Jess rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt, "don't be silly Soph."

"Silly?" I repeated as I turned to look at her, "would you like to go to school today in my shoes?"

"No, but Michael was clearly exaggerating," Jess informed me as she grabbed my school bag from the back seat and shoved it into my arms, "I never heard anything about a bet."

"You would have told me though right?" I questioned as I reluctantly unbuckled my seatbelt.

Jess looked at me in shock, "of course I would have."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "good."

"I don't know why you're so surprised though," Jess continued as she stepped out of the car, "you said right from the beginning that Dougie was trouble."

I scowled, "I forgot."

Jess smiled and linked her arm through mine, "what are you going to do if you see him?"

"Dougie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to rip his eye balls out and chuck them at Michael."

Jess nodded thoughtfully, "that's creative."

I smiled proudly, "thanks." I fished through my bag for my sunglasses and put them on.

Jess smirked at me, "is that your disguise for the day?"

"Yep." I let out a deep breath, "god I hate being the girl that was screwed over. Makes me feel pathetic."

"Your not pathetic," Jess assured me, "I don't think there would have been one girl in this school who would have said no."

"Maybe," I murmured, as we stepped through the school gates and into the main building. We were walking down the hallway towards our lockers when Jess groaned.

"Uh oh," she murmured, "don't look now, but I see a Mr Dougie Poynter at twelve o'clock."

I froze in place and followed her line of vision to see Dougie leaning against the lockers a few meters away… but not just any locker… my locker.

"Please tell me that isn't my locker," I begged.

"Sorry babe."

"That guy is impossible," I seethed, as I stormed over to him. "What the hell is your problem?" I demanded when I reached him.

Dougie shoved his hands into his pockets, "good morning to you to."

"Don't do that," I snapped.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that nothing happened." I pointed at him, "and get out of my way."

Dougie shrugged and shuffled to the side, so he was leaning against the locker beside my own, "you can't stay angry for ever you know."

I looked at him, "want to bet on that?"

He crossed his arms across his chest, "no."

I opened my locker and took out the books I needed for the day, "look Dougie, just do me a favour alright," I slammed my locker door shut and turned to face him, "leave me alone."

-----------------------------------------------------

_Walking down a narrow path_

_It doesn't take long to stray_

_Find myself lost in an overgrown forest_

_Never to be found again_

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I froze, my pen hovering over my notebook. I looked up and glanced around the classroom, my eyes trailing over all the students either paying attention or falling asleep on their desks. I frowned and shook my head before returning to my poem.

_A sense, a sound, a feeling_

_I'm overcome with emotion_

_I watch as the trees close in_

_Suffocating all that remains_

There it was again… that odd sense of being watched. I put down my pencil and snapped my notebook closed before turning in my seat and glancing around the classroom. My eyes trailed across Michael, Jess, Toby and Jasmine before my eyes met his.

There he was. Mr Dougie Poynter. Sitting in the back row, blue eyes boring into my own. I watched as he tucked his pencil behind his ear and reclined back in his seat, eyes never leaving my own.

I found myself powerless to look away, so I watched as he ripped a page out of his notebook and scrawled a note across it, before tossing it in my direction. Unable to help myself, I picked the note up of the floor and smoothed it out on my desk.

I'M SORRY.

-----------------------------------------

"He's sorry?" Jess repeated at lunchtime, after I had brought her up to date with what had happened in first period.

I rolled my eyes, "apparently."

"What did you say to that?"

I shrugged, "nothing."

"Nothing?" Jess repeated.

"Well I was considering writing back until a few people started whispering and pointing at me," I glanced at Jess and pulled a face, "that kind of ruined my motivation."

"So you ignored it?"

"Pretty much."

Jess looked at me curiously, "you know, you never told me how it was."

I glanced at her, "how what was?"

"The kiss."

I rolled my eyes and dropped my backpack on the ground before slumping down beside it, "does it really matter?"

Jess dropped down beside me, "Soph, you kissed the hottest guy in school, of course it matters. So give me all the dirty details."

I shrugged, "to be honest, I haven't really thought about it. The whole 'getting screwed over' kind of ruined the moment." I paused thoughtfully, "but it was… amazing."

Jess grinned, "really?"

I laughed, "Yes really. But we'll talk more when my bruised ego recovers ok?"

Jess shrugged and reached into her bag to pull out a sandwich, "ok, but you do realise I'm living vicariously through you."

"Dully noted."

"Oh. I had my first group meeting with Michael this morning by the way," Jess informed me, breaking her sandwich in half and taking a bite.

I groaned sympathetically, "How was it?"

Jess wrinkled her nose, "I don't know. I think the fact that I called him a bastard and yelled at him for making a bet about you kind of ruined our potential professional relationship."

I grimaced, "sorry babe."

"Its alright," Jess shrugged, "the rest of the meeting he just talked about some plan he and Dougie have for the weekend."

My eyes trailed across the grounds to rest on Dougie who was sitting under a tree surrounded by girls. "Sounds like trouble, he'd better be careful."

"I'm sure he can look after himself. Besides I thought you said he was already trouble," Jess reminded me.

I pointed at her, "That's right."

"You seem to be forgetting that very important fact a lot?" Jess teased.

"Shut up."

"I think you have a soft spot for him."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

I looked at her, "I hate him," I insisted.

Jess shrugged, "whatever you say."

"But you know what's strange," I mused.

"What?"

I bit at my fingernails and ran my eyes over Dougie's form, "as much as I hate him, I still want to shove him up against the wall and have my way with him."

Jess clicked her tongue, "lusting after the new boy. Sophie what would your mother say?"

-----------------------------------------

I avoided Dougie over the next couple of days. Every time I spotted him around school, I was torn between the desire to slap him across the face, or to grab him and finish what we had started at the party.

It was a strange sensation. So I just avoided him until I figured out which one I wanted to do.

That decision came to me at the end of the school week just as the final bell rang.

I walked up to Dougie as he was shoving textbooks into his locker. I stood beside him and placed my hands on my hips, "we need to talk."

He glanced at me, "we do?"

"Yes we do."

Dougie shrugged and slammed his locker door shut before turning to face me, "ok, talk away."

Before he could react or even blink, I had slapped him soundly across the face. His head flew to the side, and he looked at me in shock before he rubbed his jaw gingerly, "thanks Sophie," he deadpanned.

I poked him in the chest, "you're an arsehole."

Dougie continued to rub his jaw, "I said I was sorry."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "yeah well I'm not a very forgiving person," I paused and grinned, "but slapping you sure did feel good."

Dougie scowled at me, "I'm sure it did."

"Look," I began seriously, "we have to work together for our ancient history project, and I'd like to get through the semester without wanting to kill you every time I see you. So…"

"So?" Dougie prompted.

"I think we should have a truce," I informed him.

Dougie raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands into his pockets, "a truce?"

I nodded, "yeah, a white flag, we lay down our arms. So I'll forget about the fact you screwed me over, and you will promise never to do it again. Do we have a deal?"

Dougie observed me closely, "alright then. Deal."

I nodded, "good, then I'll see you Monday morning and we'll start work ok?"

Dougie rolled his eyes and nodded, "yeah, yeah."

I smiled at him and walked off down the hall.

"Does this mean I can come visit you in the middle of the night now?" Dougie shouted after me.

Oh god… I had just signed a deal with the devil.

-----------------------------------------------

To be continued...

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"How about Government?"

Across from me Dougie groaned, "That's so boring."

It was Monday morning, and we were both in the deserted library attempting to begin work on our project. First thing on the agenda… agree on a topic.

"As if," I argued, "we could talk the class strugglers of the Roman Republic and how society was a mixture of democracy and oligarchy."

"Like I said… boring," Dougie replied.

I slumped back in my seat and crossed my arms across my chest, "fine Mr Picky, what topic do you think we should choose?"

"Something interesting like military."

"Military isn't interesting."

"What are you talking about?" Dougie questioned as if I were crazy, "Guns and explosions… what's more interesting than that?"

"They didn't have guns back then, and they didn't have the resources for explosions either."

"Whatever. Spears and swords, same thing."

"How about culture?" I questioned, flicking through my text for ideas.

Dougie shook his head, "boring."

"Architecture?"

Dougie opened his mouth to reply.

"C'mon Dougie," I urged him holding up my text for him to see, "look at that gorgeous structure, that is not boring."

Dougie groaned, "Fine whatever."

I grinned and clapped my hands, "fantastic because I started taking notes over the weekend."

"Wow," Dougie murmured dryly, "what an interesting life you lead," he mused sarcastically.

"Shut up, come over here and look at these."

Dougie sighed and got to his feet, rounding the table towards me. It wasn't until he was peering over my shoulder that I realised I had made a horrible mistake.

Dougie moved behind me, and rested his left hand on the table, his right flipping through my notes. His actions caused his chest to brush against my back, and his scent surrounded me like a cloud. I hadn't been this close to him since the party, and I found myself unconsciously leaning closer. I turned my head slightly to watch him as he bit his lip thoughtfully as he scanned through my notes.

Almost as though he sensed my gaze, he stopped reading and his eyes met mine, "see something you like Sophie?" Dougie asked lazily.

I shrugged lightly, "I'm just looking at my notes."

"I didn't realise they were transcribed on my face and neck," Dougie replied slowly eyes trailing over my face.

Smart arse.

"However," he continued reaching forward and pulling my notes towards him, "I do believe they are right here." He smirked at me before stepping away, "and they look good. So lets get started."

This boy was going to be the death of me.

-----------------------------------------------

"Alright class, I want you to get into your project groups for review."

I glanced across the room to where Dougie was sitting. We stared at each other, neither of us moving. "I'm not coming to you," he finally called.

"I'm not coming to you either," I called back.

Dougie rolled his eyes and packed up his stuff, before getting to his feet and crossing the room towards me. "Lazy," he muttered as he plopped down beside me." So what's review?" he asked curiously.

I glanced at him, "Its where Mrs Peters goes around to each group and makes sure they're on track… lucky we chose a topic this morning."

Dougie wrinkled his nose, "we could have made something up?"

"About military guns and explosions?" I questioned, "I'm sure that would have gone down well. Your full of bullshit Dougie."

"Bullshit?" he repeated in mock surprise, "I don't know the meaning of the word."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "you don't know the meaning of _most_ words."

He glared at me.

"Alright Sophie and Dougie," Mrs Peters began as she approached our desk, "how are you two doing?"

"We're doing great, how nice of you to ask" Dougie replied sweetly with a fake grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "can I change partners?"

Mrs Peters smiled at me, "No. But what topic have you chosen?"

"We chose architecture," I answered flipping through my notes and showing her some diagrams and research we had found that morning, "we haven't done a lot, we got off to a slow start."

Beside me, Dougie slumped into his seat and stared out the window not paying the least amount of attention.

"Well you both look to be on the right track," Mrs Peters concluded, "what presentation method were you thinking of?"

I was just opening my mouth to reply when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Every head in the room flew to the entrance of the room to see our Principal standing there.

He smiled at us all, "good afternoon. I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs Peters, but I'm looking for a…" he checked the piece of paper in his hand, "Mr Dougie Poynter."

All eyes in the room flew to Dougie.

He didn't seem to notice as he was still staring out the window. I followed his gaze to find he was staring at a navy blue car parked out the front of the school. I nudged him to get his attention.

His eyes flew to mine, "what?"

I pointed at the principal.

"Dougie?" our principal questioned.

Dougie nodded.

"Come with me."

-----------------------------------------

"What's he done now?" Jess asked me later on that afternoon as we were walking home from school.

I shrugged, "I have no idea. He never came back to class, so I never found out."

Jess winced, "that can't be good."

"I can't remember our principal ever coming to a class before," I murmured thoughtfully, "it's got to be serious. Plus he seemed really preoccupied with a car parked out the front of the school," I told her as I shifted my backpack to the opposite shoulder, "I have no idea what that was all about."

"He's an enigma that one."

I rolled my eyes, "tell me about it. One minute he's being the biggest jackass in the world and the next he's flirting with me and being all sweet and charming."

"Charming?" Jess questioned with a grin, "I didn't know charming guys existed anymore."

"Apparently the trait is only found in guys with split personalities," I replied dryly.

Jess laughed and linked her arm through mine, "the fucked up ones are always the most interesting."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

"Its true," Jess insisted, "here we are walking home from school, and instead of discussing clothes and school work we're talking about the resident bad boy," Jess grinned, "much more interesting as far as I'm concerned."

"Michael is a resident bad boy," I reminded her, "we never talk about him."

"Yeah but that's because he's not hot," Jess replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I couldn't give a damn about what Michael does. Dougie, however, has this cute 'come and save me' face that's just begging for a hug. I mean c'mon Soph admit it, your just dying to find out what's going on with him aren't you?"

"Oh I'm desperate to know," I replied honestly. "Nothing is more annoying than not knowing something."

"I totally agree," Jess replied slowly, "so maybe you should find out."

I stopped walking and looked at her curiously, "how can I do that? I have no clue when he's going to be back at school. He could be expelled for all I know."

Jess grinned wickedly at me, "Soph, its not like you don't know where he lives."

I stared at her incredulously, "I'm not going to his house!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" I paused and wracked my brains to come up with a good reason. I came up blank.

Jess raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "fine. But only because I'm a naturally curious person."

"Of course," Jess nodded, "this has nothing to do with the fact you desperately want to finish what was started at the party."

"Shut up Jess."

---------------------------------------------

Half an hour later I found myself standing awkwardly on the front door step to Dougie's house, desperately attempting to work up the courage to knock on the door.

I bit at my fingernails and eyed the doorbell. I was just raising my hand to press the button when suddenly loud voices inside made me freeze in place.

"It took you a month to realise I was gone!"

"That not true at all! I've been busy Doug."

"Busy drinking."

It was one of those moments, where my mind was screaming at me to walk away, that I didn't belong here, and wasn't allowed to hear these things. But my feet wouldn't obey my command.

"I don't know why you even bothered. I want you to leave."

"You don't mean that. Where's you brother?"

"That's none of your business."

"He's been a bad influence on you."

"He's a better influence then you ever were."

Curiosity got the best of me. I stepped off the doorstep and tip toed across the front lawn to the closest window. I felt like someone out of an action film as I creped up to the windowpane, stepped carefully through the bed of weeds and peered through the glass.

Inside Dougie stood in his living room glaring at the woman across from him. She was middle aged, and dressed in business attire. She looked like something out of a movie the way her hair was perfectly styled, and her clothes in mint condition. I stepped closer to the glass. She must be his mother.

"When are you coming home?" she asked him.

I watched as Dougie sighed in annoyance. Then without any warning his eyes flew to the window I was peering through.

His eyes widened ever so slightly when he noticed me, and his mouth dropped open as he stared at me in shock.

It took me a grand total of 3.8 seconds to come to my senses. "Shit!" I cursed. Then I did what any other sane human being would do. I got the hell out of there!

"Shit, shit, shit," I whispered anxiously as I hurried out of the yard and down the driveway. I rubbed my head and hurried off down the street, not exactly sure where I was going, but knowing I had to get the hell away.

I was just turning the corner into Beltana Crescent and letting out a deep breath with the realisation that I had made it safely away without Dougie throttling me, when suddenly a shout sounded behind me.

"Hey!"

I froze in my tracks. Fuck. I turned slowly around to see Dougie storming towards me.

Oh fuck.

"Are you insane?" he yelled when he reached me, "were you spying on me?"

"No!" I protested immediately.

"No?" Dougie repeated loudly, "so you make a habit of looking through peoples windows often?"

I crossed my arms across my chest defensively, "I'm sorry, but I was curious."

Dougie ran his hand through his hair in annoyance, "God Sophie, why can't you just mind your own business!"

"I don't know," I yelled, "maybe its because I don't know a bloody thing about you."

"Who cares?" Dougie shouted.

"I care!" I exclaimed, reaching out and shoving him in annoyance, "maybe if you weren't so mysterious all the time…"

Dougie huffed and rolled his eyes, "are you crazy?"

"To come here and see you?" I questioned loudly, "Yeah I must be."

"So are you happy now?" Dougie questioned eyes flashing, "Did you get what you came for?"

I scowled at him, "no. I didn't."

"Then why are you here?" Dougie demanded.

"Because I was worried about you alright," I yelled.

Dougie stared at me.

"Are you happy now?" I yelled suddenly annoyed and gesturing wildly. "I was worried. Bloody hell, our principal came to class looking for you, and you didn't come back. What was I supposed to think? You could have been expelled, or someone in your family could have been sick." I was on a roll, "you're a bloody walking contradiction, and I never know when your telling the truth or not so mmppfffttt…."

I didn't get to finish my rant, because at that stage Dougie had closed the distance between us, grabbed my face, and pressed his lips to mine.

I was gob smacked. I stood there in complete and utter shock as his lips caressed mine. A kiss was the last thing I was expecting. I was thinking he might yell at me or kill me, or something equally as horrible. But this… was unexpected. I was so shell shocked that I couldn't even work up the initiative to respond. So I just stood there, arms by my side, lips immobile until he pulled away.

"No ones ever been worried about me before," Dougie murmured his lips hovering over mine.

I stared at him. "Are you insane?" I finally asked mirroring his question moments before.

"To kiss you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. He smirked, "I must be."

"We have a really messed up relationship," I mused.

"Who cares," Dougie replied wrapping an arm around me, pulling me close, and pressing his lips back to mine.

This time there was no gob smacked lips or immobile bodies. So in the middle of the road I just gave in to temptation, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

---------------------------------------------

To be continued...

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

_Frozen lips and immobile arms_

_Hate colliding with love_

_One thing leads to another_

_In this game we call life._

_Lips so sweet and warm_

_Arms so strong and able_

_Your actions are a storm on a summer's day_

_Dangerous, unexpected and relieving…_

_My mind is full of clutter_

_I can't seem to figure you out_

_I have given up trying_

_The mystery makes you exciting._

I paused thoughtfully and pondered my next verse as Mr Charles droned on and on at the front of the classroom. I rested my chin on my palm and stared out the classroom window vacantly.

"Alright students, turn to page 274 of your text books."

I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Slater?"

"Can I use the toilet?" I asked.

He nodded and I practically ran out of the classroom. To be perfectly honest I didn't really need to use the toilet. But I was very aware that page 274 was the beginning of a very awkward chapter about boy's puberty. Health class was always a laugh, but the ways in which boys changed throughout their teen years was not a discussion I particularly wanted to sit through.

I was out of the classroom and walking down the hallway when it happened. Suddenly a hand enclosed my wrist and yanked me into a spare classroom. I was just opening my mouth to scream when a hand covered my mouth effectively muting all sound.

"Relax its me."

I looked at my kidnapper and sighed in relief, "bloody hell, I nearly had a heart attack."

Dougie shut the door behind me, "ya know I hope that if you were ever actually attacked that you'd fight harder than that."

I placed my hands on my hips, "I thought I did pretty good."

Dougie glanced at me in disbelief, "you were practically putty in my arms!"

I shrugged, "yeah well, I'm rubbish under pressure." I paused, "and why did you drag me in here? Why aren't you in class?"

"So many questions…" Dougie murmured taking a step towards me.

When I realised his intentions my eyes widened, "you can't be serious," I told him, "we're in a classroom."

Dougie grinned, "so?"

"So," I continued taking a few steps back from him, "this is not the time or the place for…" I paused and waved my hand at him, "whatever you are planning to do."

Dougie raised an eyebrow and smiled at me slyly, "I'm not going to seduce you if that's what your thinking." He continued to walk forward until he had me trapped against the wall.

"Nothing would surprise me anymore when it comes to you," I admitted, leaning against the wall behind me like a lifeline as his body pressed up against mine.

"But if your open to seduction," Dougie continued resting an arm on either side of my body, "just let me know."

"I really dislike you," I murmured, reaching out and grabbing his shirt.

"I know you do," he replied against my neck, his warm breath puffing across my skin sending shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck, and trailed a line of kisses across my jaw line before pressing his lips to mine.

I felt like I was drugged as we kissed. His body was pressed so close to mine that I could have sworn he was about to fall through me. His hair was incredibly smooth as I ran my fingers through it, and his body was so warm that I just wanted to wrap myself around him and never let go.

His hands felt fantastic as they trailed down my body. And suddenly it didn't really matter that we were in a classroom, or that he had me pressed up against a chalkboard. All that mattered was that he was here and I was here and we were kissing incredibly passionately and…

"Students!"

The voice drifted slowly into my conscious. But when it did I pulled away from Dougie like he was on fire and whipped my head around to see a teacher who looked vaguely familiar to me standing in the doorway. I shoved Dougie away from me, and tried to look innocent despite the fact my hair was probably a mess and my clothes horribly rumpled.

She frowned at us both, "why aren't you two in class."

I glanced at Dougie; he looked ridiculously relaxed for someone who just got busted groping a girl in a classroom in the middle of the school day.

"She lost her tongue ring," Dougie explained, "I was just trying to help her find it."

I couldn't help the snicker that escaped from my mouth. Such a stupid lie, especially since I didn't have a tongue ring.

The teacher however wasn't impressed, "follow me you two."

------------------------------------------

"A tongue ring?" I asked him in a low voice as we followed the teacher down the hallway, "I don't even have a tongue ring."

Dougie grinned, "I thought it was an awesome excuse."

I rolled my eyes and smoothed my hair back into place, "good enough to get us a detention I'm sure."

Dougie shoved his hands into his pockets, "ya know if we get a detention I don't think it will be because of my excuse."

I grimaced and fidgeted with my school uniform, flattening out the wrinkles in my skirt and fixing my tie.

Dougie looked on in amusement, "what are you doing?"

A ran a hand through my hair to make sure it was sitting right, "my mum once told me that you should always make a good first impression. Fix your tie."

Dougie looked down, "what's wrong with it?"

It was the sloppiest tied tie I had ever seen in my life… the knot was located several inches below his neck, and the ends were mismatched in length. His shirt was untucked and his hair was scruffy and falling into his eyes. All in all, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed and threw on his clothes in the dark.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

It was at moments like these that I decided, guys like Dougie should be forced to take some kind of test to prove whether or not they can be allowed out in public looking so gorgeous. It was also at moments like these that I decided that in such a test Dougie would probably fail miserably, and then attempt to seduce the examiner.

Five minutes later I found myself sitting uncomfortably in the principals office attempting not to fidget as our principal stared at Dougie and myself.

"So…" Principal Charles began. He sat forward in his chair and rested his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"So…" Dougie echoed slumping down into his seat and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You seem to be sent to my office quite frequently Mr Poynter," Principal Charles mused, "are you not enjoying your classes?"

Dougie looked at him from underneath his eyelashes before turning his attention out the window, not making any effort to answer the question.

Principal Charles turned his attention to me, "what about you Miss Slater. Are you enjoying your classes?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, "yes, I am."

"You're a bright student Miss Slater, is there any reason you were skipping class today?"

My mouth fell open in surprise, "oh no I wasn't skipping. I was just on my way to the toilet and…" I paused and wracked my brains for an appropriate excuse, "…got distracted." I finished lamely.

Principal Charles sat back in his chair, "well, I will be writing letters to both of your parents."

Dougie rolled his eyes while mine widened with shock. "What?" I blurted.

"A broken rule cannot go unpunished Miss Slater," Principal Charles informed me.

My mouth dropped open and I mouthed soundlessly for several seconds before frowning and slumping down into my seat.

"Also, the social club has requested volunteers to help out with the decoration of the gym for this years annual dance. I will inform them, that the two of you would love to help them out every afternoon after school."

I said nothing. By this stage I was mirroring Dougie's stance and staring out the window.

-----------------------------------

Lets just say my parents were not impressed when they received a letter from Principal Charles informing them I was caught skipping class. It was on the tip of my tongue to inform them that I wasn't skipping; I just got distracted on my way to the toilet. But somehow I thought that wouldn't go down any better. I was still an innocent schoolgirl in my parent's eyes, and I wanted to keep it that way.

So I took my punishment (grounded for two weeks) without complaint. Its not like I was queen of the social scene anyway.

The next week passed along in routine manner. Get up, go to school, help out the social club, come home, sleep, and do it all again the next morning. I found myself oddly enjoying the random tasks that were set for Dougie and myself in the gym. Blowing up balloons, hanging streamers, carrying tables from the classrooms, and attempting to design some sort of banner.

Which is why Dougie and I found ourselves one late afternoon lying on the gym floor, a long white piece of material in front of us.

"I'm not very creative," I admitted picking up a paintbrush and poking hesitantly at the blue paint.

Dougie glanced at me, "I thought you wrote poetry."

"Ok, rephrase that. I'm not very artistic," I corrected manoeuvring my body so I was lying on my stomach, "as a matter of fact, I can barely draw a stick figure."

Dougie poked his paintbrush into the green paint, "well… how about you design something and then I'll paint it."

I raised an eyebrow, "you can paint?"

Dougie grinned, "I guess we'll find out."

That was what I liked about Dougie. He just didn't give a shit about anything. It was oddly contagious, "alright then."

Fifteen minutes later we had a pretty good banner. I stood up and surveyed in from above as Dougie made the final touches from the floor. I had to admit; it was pretty good; simple, and effective, yet still somewhat artistic.

"Why is it that we can work together to make a banner, but we can't seem to do our Ancient History project?" I asked.

Dougie looked up at me in surprise, "oh yeah I forgot about that."

I rolled my eyes.

"So should we make a time to start work?" Dougie asked, placing his paintbrush in a glass of water and standing up. He had paint all over his hands.

I tore my gaze from his hands, "well that sounds like a good idea, but I can't, I'm grounded."

Dougie was puzzled for several moments before understanding flew into his eyes, "oh, so I guess your parents got the letter huh?"

I nodded, "yep, and I'm grounded for two weeks. What about you? What did your parents say?"

Dougie grinned, "my brother told me to choose a more appropriate spot next time."

I poked his chest, "lucky bastard."

Dougie grabbed my hand and twined his fingers through mine, "so grounded huh? Are you allowed visitors?"

"I think that would kind of defeat the purpose of being grounded," I informed him reaching out and running my hand across a stain of blue paint on his shirt.

"What about late night visits?" Dougie asked with a smirk.

My mouth dropped open and I slapped his chest lightly, "don't you dare."

"Window beside the garage right?" Dougie asked.

"No I'm serious," I told him wide eyed, "keep your arse away Dougie."

He grinned and pulled away from me, "we'll see."

I watched as he picked up his bag and left the gym, leaving me frozen in place. I rolled my eyes. I was going to be grounded for the rest of my life. I was beginning to think Dougie was a very bad influence on me.

--------------------------------------

The conversation between Dougie and myself played over and over in my mind for the next couple of nights.

"_What about late night visits?" _

"_Don't you dare."_

"_Window beside the garage right?"_

"_No I'm serious Keep your arse away Dougie."_

"_We'll see."_

The idea of Dougie paying me a late night visit in the middle of the night was certainly an exciting one. But, at the same time I was positively dreading it. First of all… I was grounded; and I was pretty sure my parents would ground me for the rest of my life if they found a boy in my room. Secondly… the whole concept of having Dougie in my room just made me feel awkward. I had never had a boy in my room before.

So I lay in bed each night utterly paranoid and cringing at the slightest sound. But after a few nights of restless sleep, I decided that Dougie had forgotten all about his plan. Hence I was finally able to sleep normally again.

That is, until one night, five days later.

_Tap tap tap_

The sound drifted slowly into my senses. I rolled over in bed and ignored it.

_Tap tap_

I opened my eyes and squinted through the darkness of my bedroom attempting to locate the sound. When I couldn't identify it I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"Sophie!"

My eyes flew open.

Tap tap

My eyes flew to my window. I cursed under my breath when I realised who it was. I leaned over and flicked on my lamp before sliding out of bed and quickly crossing the room to my window before parting my curtains.

And there he was.

Looking like a fallen angel that had just been knocked out of the sky… Dougie Poynter standing in the flowerbed under my window at 2.48am in the morning. I pushed open my window and leant outside, "are you crazy?" I hissed.

Dougie grinned, "good morning sleeping beauty. Your bed hair is inspiring."

My hands flew to my hair and I hastily flattened it down, "what are you doing, it's 3 o'clock in the morning."

Dougie ignored my question and leaned in towards me, "are you going to invite me in or what?"

"No!"

He gave me big puppy eyes, "please?"

"No," I insisted, "I'm not falling for that."

Dougie pouted. He actually pouted at me! He tucked his chin into his chest, gave me big puppy eyes and pouted at me.

It was at that moment that I decided I was a complete pushover when it came to Mr Dougie Poynter. I was definitely going to regret this.

I sighed and gestured him inside, "I hate you."

I fiddled nervously with the hem of my shirt as Dougie climbed through my window and stepped into my room. I watched as his eyes scanned my walls, looking at all my posters, before running his eyes over my shelves. I cringed as he walked over to my bookcase and examined my photographs and other mementos before shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

I waited impatiently for his opinion. My room wasn't exactly boy friendly. It was pink, my doona cover was floral, I had an extensive bookcase that just screamed nerd, and I had way too many stuffed animals.

"Its very you," Dougie finally concluded.

"Really?" I questioned doubtfully, "is that a good thing or…"

Dougie shrugged and turned around, "what does it really matter? As long as you like it."

I frowned thoughtfully and watched as he closed the distance between us, "as long as I like it?" I repeated when he had stepped into my personal space, "is that a motto you live by?"

Dougie shrugged and grabbed my hips pulling me against him, "I dunno. But why waste your time trying to be something that your not?"

I think Dougie was probably the only person in the world who could spill out a profound statement that could make me think at 3am in the morning. "So why are you here?" I questioned softly standing on tiptoe and wrapped my arms around him. "Couldn't sleep?"

Dougie leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine, "I never sleep."

"Really?" I questioned curiously running a hand along his jaw line before pulling back so I could look into his eyes.

"I'll sleep when I die," Dougie replied with a smirk before stepping out my grasp and padding over to my bookcase. Once there, he selected a book at random and boosted himself up onto my desk. He opened the book to a random page and read, "whatever beauty may be, is has for its basis order, and for its essence unity." Dougie paused thoughtfully before turning his attention to me, "what in the hell does that mean?"

I shook my head to clear it, his voice sounded beautiful when he read poetry; "nothing makes sense to me at three in morning. Why are you here Dougie?"

He put my book down and swung his legs back and forth, "I'm here to see you."

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?"

"It was a desperate need," Dougie teased placing his hand to his heart.

I rolled my eyes.

Silence.

I fidgeted uncomfortably and met his eyes hesitantly. He looked at me calmly from his position on my desk. I crossed my arms across my chest and surveyed him quietly, trailing my eyes over his face and body, taking in his black t-shirt and scruffy jeans. He looked amazing as always, but somehow in the 3'oclock hour everything just seemed different. We were still practically strangers, and I still disliked him… but now… something was different, and I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

Whatever it was… it made me close the distance between us faster than I ever thought possible, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his and crashing our lips together. Once the contact way made, I threw away all sense of doubt and kissed him furiously, relishing in the way his hands felt on my bare skin as his hands trailed down my arms and gripped my hips.

He slid of the desk, and we moved blindly around the room until I pushed him up against my bedroom door. As I did the back of his head smacked up against the door with a heavy force causing his to grunt. "Sorry" I whispered against his lips, caressing the back of his head softly before twining my fingers through his hair.

"Forget it," he murmured pushing away from the door and walking me backwards towards my bed, pushing the straps of my singlet off my shoulders as he went.

As the back of my knees hit my mattress I vaguely wondered what in the hell I was thinking. Was I actually seriously considering giving my virginity to a boy I barely knew? But as his hands caressed my bare shoulders and his lips trailed down my neck, I decided… hell yes!

So I fell back onto the bed pulling him along with me. I cupped the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine and kissing him passionately as I wrestled with his jumper and shirt, desperate to get them as far away as possible. It seemed to be in no time that Dougie was shirtless on top of me and I was running my cool fingers across his warm smooth back. I wanted to lie there at the moment, and just relish in the feeling of him on top of me, but weeks upon weeks of sexual tension were weighing down on us, so we didn't waste anytime shedding the rest of our clothes.

It was only when I was completely naked… on my floral bedspread… with the schools resident bad boy stretched alongside me that I found myself unmistakably nervous. It was at that moment I wished Dougie was a sweet charming guy who would reassure me that everything was ok, instead of the sarcastic uncaring guy that he was.

I bit my lip, "I um…"

Dougie's eyes met mine, "I know."

"What?" I whispered utterly confused. I didn't even know what I was trying to say, so how in the hell did he?

Dougie pecked my cheek, forehead and lips, "I'll be gentle," he whispered in my ear.

The words sounded wrong coming from his mouth.

"And relish in the knowledge that your parents are right next door," he added with a smirk.

And just like that he was Dougie again. It definitely broke the ice. "Lets just do this alright," I murmured.

"You sure?" Dougie questioned, "if you say yes you have to promise not to hit me afterwards, or accuse me of ruining your life."

I giggled against his lips, "I promise."

And just like that, the deal was sealed.

As for the actual deed… it hurt… quite a bit actually… but true to his word Dougie was careful and nearly ridiculously patient as I took my time to get used to the sensation. But when I was ready I finally relaxed and held him close. And then everything really began. It was strange… nothing like any of the books I had ever read… nothing like my friends have told me. It was exciting and awkward… pleasurable and painful… sweet and rough…love and hate… it was so many things that I finally just shut my mind off and enjoyed it.

And then, as soon as it began, it was over.

---------------------------------------

To be continued...

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg_

The sound of my alarm clock dulled slowly into my senses, bringing me back from the world of the unconscious. I stubbornly kept my eyes closed; I wasn't ready to get up… not yet. My entire body felt like jelly and for some reason I felt horribly cramped and restricted.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg_

I groaned and reached out an arm to hit the snooze button, but instead of hitting the button as I expected, my hand collided with something warm and smooth. My eyes flew open in shock, and I relaxed slightly when I realised it was only Dougie. I had almost forgotten he was there. As far as I was concerned, that was the sign of a good sleeping partner. I smiled at the thought.

_Riiiiinnnnggg_

As I watched, Dougie groaned softly in his sleep and with his eyes still closed he began groping around my bedside table attempting to find my alarm clock.

I watched in amusement not making any move to help him as he knocked my lamp to the floor before finally locating the cord to my alarm clock. But instead of hitting the snooze button, he yanked the cord out from the wall.

Silence.

"Wow," I stated, my voice cutting through the crisp morning air, "you're cranky in the morning."

Dougie blinked his eyes open slowly and looked at me through bleary sleep filled eyes, "what time is it?" he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

"I dunno," I replied, rolling onto my stomach and propping myself up on my elbows, "you just disconnected my alarm clock."

Dougie yawned and rolled over, curling up against me and closing his eyes, "ten more minutes."

I laughed and brushed his hair back from his forehead before pecking his forehead, "hate to be the bearer of bad news but you really have to go before my parents find you here and skin you alive."

Dougie furrowed his brow, "that's disgusting."

"Yeah," I agreed shoving his shoulder lightly.

Dougie batted my hand away, "five minutes."

I chuckled and sat up, I was just beginning to climb off the bed when suddenly Dougie grabbed my hand and pulled me back down beside him. "When I said five minutes I meant you and me both," he murmured wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close.

I didn't argue… Who could argue to something like that? I was just drifting off into a light doze and would have been quite happy to lie there in his arms for the rest of the day, when suddenly soft footsteps sounded out in the hallway and a knock sounded on my closed door.

My eyes flew open, and the next thing I knew I was shoving Dougie out of bed and chucking his clothes at him. I thought I was going to have a heart attack and meanwhile he was doubled over in a silent fit of laughter. I gestured desperately for him to be quiet.

"Sophie?" my mum called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I replied shrilly as I pulled my singlet on over my head.

"Just checking you are awake?" my mum called back, "can I come in?"

"No!" I called quickly. "I… um… I'll be right down."

"Alright then," my mum mused before walking away.

"Well that wasn't obvious at all," Dougie remarked as soon as her footsteps faded away. He pulled on his jacket and smirked at me, "so… same time next week?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "shut up you." I closed the distance between us and placed my hands on his chest before walking him backwards toward the window, "you need to go."

Dougie clutched his heart in mock pain, "you mean you're not going to invite me to breakfast?"

"Goodbye Dougie," I smiled leaning forward and pecking his lips.

He rolled his eyes "see you at school Soph."

Next thing I knew he was out the window and I was alone in my room once again.

---------------------------------------

I had a horrible morning.

Once I managed to drag myself out of my bedroom I spent the morning in a frantic rush around the house as I attempted to pack my school bag and locate my uniform. Meanwhile I was pretty sure that my mother thought I was crazy as I absentmindedly attempted to make toast in the microwave and nearly poured orange juice on my cereal. I ended up sprinting out of the house before she could ask any questions about my strange behaviour.

Things didn't get much better once I got school. I arrived half an hour late and was yelled at for my tardiness. Mrs Peters informed us that our ancient history project was due next week (myself and Dougie had barely started). And, I got caught writing poems in maths again, hence was given a detention.

By the time I arrived at detention that afternoon, I was incredibly cranky and desperate to get home to bed and just pretend the whole day didn't happen… well after 8am anyway. Everything that happened before then was just fine.

I sighed and pushed open the door to detention and stepped inside. I should have been surprised to see Dougie there… but I wasn't. His eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow in question. I rolled my eyes in response and slumped down into the nearest chair before resting my head on the desk and closing my eyes.

I must have drifted off at some stage. Because the next thing I knew a hand was shaking my shoulder, "hey?"

I batted the hand away.

"Get your lazy arse up."

I blinked open my eyes and looked up to see Dougie sitting at the desk in front of me looking at me expectantly. I glanced around the classroom… empty… detention must have finished. I rubbed my cheek, "what'd I miss?"

Dougie stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder, "nothing important. But get up, you're coming to my house."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously, "I am?"

"Yes," Dougie answered simply, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat. He tossed my bag at me before practically pushing me out of the classroom and into the hallway.

I was too tired and cranky to argue. "I've had a really bad day. I'll come as long as being in your company wont make things any worse."

Dougie wrapped an arm around me and led me through the hallways, "I'm sure your afternoon will be very enjoyable."

All sorts of scenarios flew into my mind. I desperately pushed them away, "we really need to start our ancient project too."

Dougie groaned and opened his car door for me, "can't we just fail?"

"No!"

----------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later I found myself in Dougie's bedroom sitting in front of his tank of lizards watching them curiously. "What are their names?" I questioned watching in fascination as they crawled around.

"Zukie and Joey," Dougie replied from his position sprawled out on his bed, "the turtles are Harry and Lloyd."

I watched them for a few moments before looking over my shoulder at him, "have you got any other strange animals crawling around the house that I should know about?"

Dougie smirked, "not yet."

I got to my feet and plopped down onto the bed beside him, "ya know, I'm starting to stress about our project."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Dougie replied picking at his nails, "I don't think I'll be around for the presentation, so you can just blame everything on me."

"What?" I questioned in confusion, "what do you mean."

Dougie sighed and rested back against his headboard, "you know that woman you saw when you were spying on me the other day."

"I wasn't spying. But yes I know who your talking about," I scooted forward towards him until our knees were touching in our cross-legged positions.

"That was my mother," Dougie informed me with a roll of his eyes, "and she wants me back home," Dougie paused and frowned, "and she usually gets what she wants."

His sudden honesty and the volume of information he was giving me about his life overwhelmed me. "So you're leaving?" I questioned horrified at the idea.

Dougie shook his head, "of course not. I made a deal with her."

"What kind of deal?"

Dougie leaned forward, "that as long as I stay out of trouble, then I can do as I please."

I raised an eyebrow, "that's a pretty unsafe bet to make considering you're the devil reincarnate."

Dougie's mouth dropped open in mock horror, "are you saying I can't do it?"

I grinned and reached out and pinched his cheek lightly, "I definitely don't think you can do it."

Dougie thought about it silently for a few moments. "Yeah me neither," he finally concluded, "which is why I brought you here."

"Why's that?"

"So that I can do this," Dougie murmured pressing his lips to mine.

----------------------------------------

I had always assumed that going out, drinking and dancing was something that occurred on the weekend... Apparently my assumptions were incorrect, because it was 8pm on a school night and I found myself on the dance floor at 'Surfers' with a drink in one hand and my clutch purse in the other.

When Dougie had first suggested we go to 'Surfers' I thought he was crazy. But I realised once he had dragged me to his car and driven me here that he wasn't kidding. So instead of thinking about all the trouble I would be in if my parents found me here; I decided to close off my mind and enjoy myself.

We had ordered a round of drinks when we arrived; and because Dougie was on good terms with the bar staff, the drinks just kept coming and coming until I was out on the dance floor singing and dancing like an idiot.

"There's gotta be more to life," I sang with my arms in the air, "then chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me!"

A few meters away Dougie rolled his eyes at me, "you're drunk Sophie."

I grinned at him and danced around in a circle. I suppose he was right… no one in their right mind would even consider dancing on a deserted dance floor unless they had some form of alcohol in their system.

I shrieked as Dougie suddenly pulled me into his arms spontaneously causing my drink to slosh over the side of my cup and to splash all over the floor.

"Sorry," I apologised to no one in particular wrapping an arm around Dougie's shoulders and allowing him to pull me against him. I leant into him and the combined factors of my weight and his drunkenness sent us both stumbling into the wall.

"Ouch," Dougie muttered as his back hit the wall and I fell into him. I laughed and placed my hands on his chest to push myself away from him when I realised that Dougie's arms were holding my firmly in place.

"Oh," I murmured looking into his eyes and smiling seductively, "what's going through your head Mr Poynter? Planning on shagging me right here for everyone to see?"

"No," Dougie murmured, "but now that you mention it… lets go back to my place."

"Now?" I questioned glancing at my still full drink.

"Yep," Dougie insisted grabbing my hand, "we've been here long enough. Lets go."

------------------------------------

An illegal car ride later, I found myself standing at Dougie's front door a bunch of keys in my hand. Several feet away Dougie was lying flat on his back on the grass, blearily looking up at the sky

"Dougie it's not working," I whined looking down at the keys in annoyance. I jabbed a random key at the lock.

"Maybe you should say the magic word," Dougie suggested.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "saying a word isn't going to get your front door open."

"Yeah it will," he insisted sitting up and staring at me as if I was mentally retarded, "like in Lord of the Rings when Gandalf wants to get into the cave thing."

I watched curiously as he got to his feet and stumbled over to the front door.

He pushed me gently aside and raised his arms, "Merloc," he said.

We both stared at the door, which remained stubbornly closed.

"You're an idiot," I concluded

Dougie rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from me, "give me those."

----------------------------------------

WARNING - Adult content

----------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, after failing to drunkenly navigate my way through Dougie's front door. I found myself slumped down on the ground, torn between wanting to pass out, be sick, or head back to the bar and drink some more.

Beside me, Dougie was sitting so close that his entire right side was pressed up against my left. I found it oddly comforting to have him so close. I felt warm and protected; even though he was so drunk he'd probably start laughing if we were under attack. Maybe it was because he smelt fantastic… a combination of cool night air, cigarette smoke and freshly cut grass… even in my inebriated state I could appreciate those distinct smells.

"Are we really stuck outside?" I asked suddenly, turning my head and examining his side profile.

Dougie lit up a cigarette, "we're not stuck outside. We're camping."

"So where's our tent?"

Dougie glanced at me and smirked, "we're roughing it."

I rolled my eyes and slumped back against the wall before reaching out and snatching the cigarette from his fingers. I took a drag and exhaled out into the cool night air, "I haven't been camping since I was 10 years old. It was bad enough the first time round, I'm not too keen to try it again."

"Things are different this time," Dougie assured me, taking the cigarette back. The soft touch of his fingers sent tingles down my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him curiously, "why's that?"

Dougie met my eyes, "because you're camping with me."

I watched as he took a drag; the way his lips wrapped around the cigarette and the way he held it in his fingers was mesmerising. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the way he smelt and looked… but suddenly the idea of camping didn't sound too bad.

"Hmm," I murmured reaching out and linking my arm through his, "what makes you think you're any different?"

Dougie lifted my chin and brushed his lips against mine.

There wasn't any need for words.

I leant back and looked at him for a few short moments. In the dead of the night Dougie's eyes were so dark they were almost navy. But as always, they sparkled mischievously with laughter, lust and desire.

Unable to help myself I leant over pressing my lips to his, running my fingers through his messy and slightly greasy hair. Dougie pulled me completely onto his lap, and I manoeuvred my position until I was straddling him, my knees on either side of his legs. I cupped his face and kissed him with a passion that left us both gasping for breath when I pulled away.

I leant forward and pressed my cheek against his my lips against his ear, "I know where this is going, but does it have to happen outside for the whole world to see?"

Dougie's hands clutched at my thighs, and I stared into his eyes as I ever so lightly ground my hips against his. His eyes widened, "Lets go," he moaned.

I smirked and got off his lap and helped him to his feet and together we stumbled over to the front door. It's amazing what kind of a motivator sex is, because Dougie managed to locate the correct key surprisingly fast.

The sex was wild and messy. Despite our drunkenness we still managed to be rather coordinated. Dougie had me up against the wall as soon as we entered the foyer, and I'd unzipped his jumper before the door was fully closed. I pushed his jumper off his shoulders and caressed his chest with my hands as he attacked my neck and shoulders with kisses. My hands drifted down to his belt buckle and I hastily undid it as he pulled my jumper over my head freeing my breasts to his view. I gasped with pleasure as his hot mouth enveloped my nipple and his hands drifted down to squeeze my arse and pull my hips against his. There was no room for tenderness as we shed each other of our remaining clothes. Dougie picked me up and my back slammed against the wall. There was just enough time to hastily put on a condom before he slammed up inside of me causing us both to grunt.

My head fell back against the wall behind me as he pounded into me over and over again. I was surprised he had any strength left in his drunken body to keep himself upright let alone carrying me as well.

I was moaning and I knew if anyone was home then they would be able to hear every gasp but I couldn't help it, it felt so good. "Harder," I urged him, clinging on to him, his skin slick with sweat. The pressure built up inside me so fast I nearly passed out, and it only took Dougie's fingertip flicking over my sensitive place to send me over the edge. I shouted out as I came and I distantly heard Dougie's own pants as he came soon after me.

Dougie was boneless and we both slid to the floor panting our bodies slick with sweat. Dougie rolled away from me on to his back and pressed his hands to his eyes as he attempted to regain his breath. As I calmed down I began to shiver and I reached out and pulled Dougie's jumper towards me and wrapped it around my frame.

"That was amazing," Dougie murmured suddenly turning his head and staring at me in amazement.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, "It would have been better outside," I murmured.

Dougie smirked at me, "you were the one who was so pedantic about getting inside."

"Shut up. Kiss me."

----------------------------------

To be continued...

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

_My mind is befuddled My breath hitches in my throat_

_You come to me like a vision_

_A fallen angel without wings_

_I think I'm dying slowly_

_You're the life in my lungs_

I stopped writing and trailed my eyes over the last two lines I had written. I grimaced. What in the hell was that? When in the world did I become so mushy? I hastily erased the two lines.

_The thorn of the flower_

_The silver lining in the sky_

_The utter confusion of my mind_

_Swirl around your shadow_

_Slowly but surely driving me mad with love_

I cringed and I erased the last word.

_Lust._

"You know, sitting there scribbling in that little black book of yours isn't going to get our project finished."

I glanced up and across the table to see Dougie glaring at me surrounded by books on ancient architecture. I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were happy to fail."

Dougie pointed at me with his pencil, "I was. But then my mum started threatening to kidnap me and take me back to London."

I didn't miss this small piece of information. "I thought you were from out of space," I murmured thoughtfully resting my chin on my palm.

Dougie observed me quietly for a few moments, "I thought you were never going to drink with me again."

I frowned, "what does that have to do with anything."

Dougie shrugged, "nothing really…things change."

I pondered it over in my mind, before pulling my notebook towards me and hastily scribbling:

_Change._

_For better or worse._

_Forever sought._

_Rarely achieved._

_It occurs in the blink of an eye_

_All you used to know changes to what you now know_

_Changed for eternity…_

Dougie watched me curiously, "what are you writing about anyway?"

I shrugged and rested my chin on my palm, "this and that… thoughts, and opinions. Nothing in particular."

"Can I read them?"

I looked at him in surprise, "you really want to?"

Dougie shrugged, "yeah, why not? If you want me to see them."

I picked nervously at the corner of a page. I had never showed anyone my poetry before. And I had never really considered showing anyone either. Not even Jess. I had always deemed my little black book incredibly private, because I didn't just write words onto the page… I wrote all the little thoughts and secrets from the deepest darkest corners of my wild imagination onto the page.

I don't know why I was even considering sharing those thoughts with Dougie of all people.

I bit my lip, "lets make a deal. If we get this stupid project finished today. Then I'll let you read everything I've been writing. Deal?"

Dougie winked at me, "deal."

--------------------------------------

Several hours later I sat and watched anxiously as Dougie opened the front cover of my most prized possession.

"Wait!" I blurted suddenly.

Dougie flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at me curiously.

I swallowed nervously, "look, I've never shown these poems to anyone before. They aren't even poems, more like organised thoughts," I was rambling, "and they're kind of private ya know? They come from the deepest darkest corners of my imagination and…"

"Sophie," Dougie interrupted, closing the cover, "I wont read them if you don't want me too."

I let out a deep breath and smiled softly, "no, its ok. I want you to just… don't judge me or anything ok?"

Dougie smirked and opened the front cover, "who am I to judge? My mother wants to take me back to London so she can keep an eye on me."

I frowned softly, "you will try and stay out of trouble wont you?"

"Why?" Dougie asked leaning across the table and twining his fingers through mine, "will you miss me?"

I pondered the question. My immediate answer would have been a defiant "no!" But as his blue eyes bored into mine and his warm hands squeezed my fingers, I knew the real answer. "Yeah I will."

Dougie smiled and sat back in his chair. He didn't say anything, just flicked to the first page of my book and began to read.

-------------------------------------

About an hour later, I was slumped down in my chair watching from underneath my eyelashes as Dougie progressed through my little black book. He was an interesting reader; sometimes his face was completely black, other times he would nod or frown, and pull cute little faces that made me smile.

"I like this one," Dougie finally said to break the silence, "listen…

_I thought we'd be friends forever_

_Never thought we'd drift apart_

_But you changed and I didn't understand_

_Why you turned to him instead of me_

_I wont miss you_

_That doesn't surprise me to say_

_I hate everything about you_

_Who you are, who you've become and the way you threw it all away_

His voice sounded beautiful reading the words. Like rain gliding over a windowpane, clear and smooth. It sounded ten times better coming from his mouth then it ever did in my head.

Dougie looked at me curiously, "who's it about?"

"The whole point of the poems is to express myself without getting into trouble," I told him, "which is why the subject always remains ambiguous."

"Are their poems about me in here then?" Dougie questioned flipping through the book quickly, as if the name 'Dougie' would just jump out at him.

"A few," I answered softly.

Dougie nodded and continued to read.

As I watched him I realised my hands were itching to run through his tousled hair. As a matter of fact, touching him anywhere would have been fantastic. I let my eyes trail over his porcelain skin, down his scruffy white school skirt and black pants.

"What?" Dougie questioned once he noticed me staring.

I made no attempt to look away, "lets get out of here."

Dougie raised an eyebrow, "where are we going?"

I began packing up my books, "to celebrate. We just finished our Ancient history project. I believe some drinks are in order."

"I like the way you think," Dougie grinned packing up his stuff, "Michael is having a party tonight so lets head there."

I knew it was a bad idea. Michael's parties never ended well. But it was happening again… that familiar physical attraction towards Dougie that threatened to completely disintegrate all my willpower.

-----------------------------------------

Several hours later I found myself in an increasingly familiar situation… In the passenger seat of Dougie's car, clinging to the door handle for dear life as his reckless driving threatened to throw me through the windscreen.

"You know," I began nervously, gripping the doorhandle so tight my knuckles were turning white, "the day I get a phone call from the police telling me you've died in a freak car accident, I will not be surprised."

Dougie took his eyes off the road and looked at me in mock amazement, "Sophie are you insinuating that I'm a bad driver?"

"Well you're…" I paused and bit my lip as Dougie flew around a corner, "you're style is certainly unique."

Dougie returned his eyes to the road, "thank you."

We were flying down the highway towards Michael's house when suddenly Dougie flicked his eyes to the review mirror and groaned, "We have company."

I swivelled in my seat and glanced through the back window to see a very familiar set of red and blue flashing lights steadily gaining on us. My mouth dropped open, and I spun to face Dougie, "you promised to stay out of trouble!" I accused him.

"Who says I'm in trouble?" Dougie asked as he indicated respectfully and pulled over onto the side of the road.

I was ready to murder him. "You were doing 100km's in a 60km zone," I shrieked.

Dougie pondered my words, and then cool as a cucumber replied, "yeah, I guess that could be problematic."

I was just opening my mouth to reply, when I was cut off by a knock at the window. Dougie wound it down, "evening officer," he said before doing a double take, "I mean… madam."

I rolled my eyes and slumped moodily down into my seat. My parents were going to kill me if I arrived home escorted by a policewoman. I watched with some trepidation as the police officer scanned Dougie's face, "I'm sure you know why you've been pulled over. You were clocked doing 100km in a 60km zone."

Dougie's eyes were wide with innocence, "I never realised officer. I am so sorry. I'm usually such a observant driver."

"Yes well, I'm going to have to…"

She didn't get to say much more when suddenly Dougie cut in, "you know this is just like a story my father used to tell me." Dougie turned off the car and turned all his attention to the officer, "when him and my mum first got married, my dad had organised this really romantic dinner and…"

I stared at him in confusion. Was he actually trying to talk his way out of a ticket? Was he insane? But as I watched the hardness in the policewoman's eyes was slowly fading and she was even starting to look somewhat interested in his story.

I tuned into snippets of his story

"… my mother was beautiful, not as beautiful as you of course…" "…ten dozen roses…" "…and he always said don't speed…" "…something to do with the women messing with your mind…" "… presence of beauty…"

I was just beginning to feel like I had just swallowed a very sweet lollypop when suddenly Dougie's story ended and he smiled at the officer. I was expecting her to roll her eyes and pull out her ticket book when she suddenly smiled, "yes, well let this be a warning to you ok?"

Dougie smiled brightly, "of course officer. Have a nice night."

She tossed him one last look, before walking back to her car.

I looked at Dougie in amazement. The bastard had just charmed his way out of a ticket. "What the?" I murmured.

Dougie winked at me, "piece of cake."

And with that he floored the accelerator and we sped off once more.

--------------------------------------

Michael's party was in full swing by the time we got there. People of all shapes and sizes were scattered throughout Michael's front yard, drinking beer straight from the keg and talking at ridiculously loud levels in order to be heard over the thumping music.

I felt like I was at a collage party instead of a high school one.

"What's this party for anyway?" I asked as Dougie pulled up onto the grass of Michael's split-level home.

"I have no idea," he replied getting out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Parents out of town?" I questioned, gathering all my junk and shoving it into the pockets of my jeans before rounding the car towards him.

'I don't think so," Dougie said as he snatched a pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket, "I guess he's just celebrating being young and alive."

"Or being young and having a father stupid enough to buy his son a keg," I corrected snatching the packet of cigarettes pack and hitting him with them, "these are mine."

"All of them?" Dougie asked.

"Yes, but if you get me a drink I'll share them with you."

"Compromise is a beautiful thing," Dougie grinned, before his eyes widened, "hey you could write a poem about that Soph. What rhymes with compromise?"

I laughed and shoved him towards the house, "get me a drink, Shakespeare."

As soon as he was out of sight I lit up a cigarette and glanced around the front yard looking for someone I recognised. I spotted Jess almost right away. She stood out like a star in the night sky in her bright green top. "Jess!" I hollered.

She turned towards the sound of my voice and squinted… probably to see through her drunken vision. "Soph!" She called back, "is that you?"

I laughed, "yeah its me."

A grin crossed her face and the next thing I knew she was running towards me, and I was sprawled out on the ground after being tackled.

"I was beginning to think you'd fallen off the edge of the planet Soph," Jess told me as we untangled ourselves from each other, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever?"

"It hasn't been that long," I replied looking sadly at my cigarette that was mangled on the ground. I stubbed it out and lit up another one, "who are you here with?"

Jess looked a bit bashful and muttered a name I couldn't make out. "What was that?"

"Michael," she said quietly.

My mouth dropped open and I burst out laughing, "what? Omg, we haven't seen each other in a long time. What happened? Are you sleeping with him?"

This time it was Jess who was looking at me in shocked amazement, "what? No!" she protested, "god Soph who do you think I am?"

I laughed and manoeuvred myself on the ground so I was sitting cross-legged facing her, "alright tell me everything."

"Ok," Jess agreed, "but this requires a cigarette…"

I passed her one.

"And a drink."

I looked around, as if just expecting one to pop out of thin air, "we're going to have to move then."

"Bugger," she murmured, "alright lets move this inside."

I grinned and wrapped an arm around her before we both walked (well she stumbled) into the house. As we made our way through the living room, Jess and I grabbed drinks off the counter and beers out of the fridge.

"Is Dougie here with you?" Jess questioned as we made our way upstairs loaded down with drinks of all colours and flavours.

"Yeah he's somewhere," I answered, looking around the room from my high vantage point, "oh there he is."

Jess followed my gaze and raised an eyebrow when she saw Dougie in the middle of a drinking game with Michael and all his buddies, "that's not going to end well."

"Dougie!" I yelled across the room.

He looked up and raised his drink to me in greeting, "where are you going?"

"Sophie and I are going to hook up," Jess yelled.

I looked at her and laughed.

"Can I watch?" Dougie called back.

Jess was just opening her mouth to reply when I rolled my eyes and dragged her up the rest of the stairs.

---------------------------------------

After a long and detailed version of Jess's past few weeks, I had learned that like Dougie and myself, somewhere along the way of their Ancient history project Jess and Michael had become friends.

"So let me get this straight," I said as I lay flat on my back staring at the ceiling. Empty bottles and an ashtray of cigarette butts surrounded me, "your friends?"

Jess nodded, "pretty much."

I rolled onto my stomach and stared at her in disbelief, "it took you two hours to tell me that your friends?"

Jess smiled and tossed a pillow at me; "well it wouldn't have taken me two hours if I had of been telling you all this progressively over the past few weeks. But someone by the name of Sophie has been running around with the resident bad boy."

I smiled sheepishly, "sorry."

Jess waved her hand, "don't be sorry. They say friends always come first, but as far as I'm concerned, ditching your friends is allowed as long as the guy is as hot as Dougie is."

I covered my heart, "aw."

Jess laughed and took a sip of her drink, "so how are things between the two of you anyway?"

I pondered the question before shrugging, "simple."

"What does that mean?"

"Its just easy," I explained, "everything about it. We see each other when we see each other, we talk when we want to talk. There are no obligations and no expectations. Just simple."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "sounds like my kind of relationship."

I shook my head, "we're not in a relationship."

"Then what are you in?"

I pondered the question, "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the lust."

"Still?" Jess grinned, "ya know lust tends to turn into love."

I lit up my last cigarette and took a drag before shaking my head, "not with us."

"Why not?"

"Dougie's not the kind of guy you fall in love with," I admitted manoeuvring myself into a sitting position, "he's too unpredictable. Dougie's the kind of guy you lust after. Have a fling with. And then set free back into the world."

"You make him sound like an animal."

I grinned and was just opening my mouth to respond when someone knocked on the door to the bedroom we were currently residing.

"Yeah?" Jess called.

"Are you decent?" Dougie's familiar voice echoed through the door.

"Would it matter if we weren't?" I called back.

"Good point," he stated, before opening the door and stepping over the threshold. Well not really stepping, more like stumbling. He surveyed us both through hazy vision before frowning, "I was expecting more nakedness."

"Sorry to disappoint," Jess grinned.

Dougie pulled a face at her before turning to me, "anyways I just came up here to say that me and the boys are heading out for a bit, but we'll be back soon. So stay here ok?" Then without another word he turned and left the room.

I stared at the position he had just vacated for a few moments before struggling to my feet and hurrying after him. I caught up with him on the top of the stairs, "hey?"

Dougie turned and looked at me.

I stepped into her personal space and grabbed hold of his belt buckle, "why do I get the feeling that this 'heading out with the boys' is just a code word for trouble."

"Women's intuition?" Dougie suggested.

I ran my fingers down his chest, flattening out the creases in his red t-shirt. It was only then I realised that Dougie and my days may soon be coming to an end. The idea didn't please me very much. "You're a trouble maker you know that?"

Dougie tilted his head to the side and observed me closely, "I thought that was what you liked about me?"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning in and whispering in his ear, "actually I think it was your sexiness and enigmatic qualities that drew me in." I ran my fingers along the back of his neck, "be careful alright?"

Dougie wrapped his arms around me and crushed me against him, "I always am," he murmured.

As I watched him walk down those stairs I wondered if this would be one of the few nights left that I would have Dougie in my arms.

---------------------------------------------

To be continued...

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven **

I turned the doorknob slowly; wincing as it separated from the doorframe with a click. Once this task was complete I carefully pushed the front door open and tiptoed inside, closing the door silently behind me.

It was late… so late it was early, and I was only just returning home from Michael's party. Jess and I had gossiped for hours, until I had finally looked at my watch, noticed the time and practically sprinted home. Dougie had not returned to the party, and my mind was working a mile a minute to conjure all the worse case scenarios I could think of to explain his absence.

I ran quietly across the living room, and up the stairs, before streaking down the hallway and grabbing my doorhandle, wrenching it open, and slipping inside. It was only when my door was safely closed that I let out a deep breath and inwardly congratulated myself on a job well done.

I scratched my nose and was walking across the room to reach my wardrobe when I noticed him sitting on the edge of my bed. "Bloody hell," I gasped, my hand flying to my chest to calm my frantically beating heart, "you scared the life out of me."

Dougie smiled at me and flicked his hair out of his eyes, "sneaking into the house just before dawn. I'm so proud."

I scowled at him and pulled off my coat, "how long have you been here?" I paused and shook my head, "wait, scrap that, how did you get in here?"

"Through your window," Dougie answered pushing himself up from the bed and walking towards me, "you know, you really should keep it locked to stop naughty boys like myself from coming in."

I raised an eyebrow; "I'll keep that in mind." I ran my eyes over his body, taking in his rumpled and dirt streaked clothes, "how much trouble are you in?"

"What makes you ask that?"

I chuckled, "please, you and a bunch of guys plus Michael. If that doesn't spell trouble then what does?"

Dougie took a step towards me and reached out to grab my hips before pulling me against him, "I don't know, maybe you and me."

"Don't change the subject. What happened tonight?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over," Dougie replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my neck.

"But I am worried," I protested, using every ounce of willpower I possessed to push him away. I held him at an arms length, "I'm drunk and I have several hours of worried thoughts built up in my mind, and I'd like to know whether or not to confirm or discard them."

"Just forget them all," Dougie urged, "I'm fine."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully, loosening my grip on him so he could step forward and pull me close.

"Really," Dougie confirmed as his fingers traced the inside of my wrist. "I don't want to talk about it, I'd much prefer to be here with you."

My heart was thudding like mad when his lips touched my earlobe, and then my jaw, cheek and finally my lips. I gave in… I could get to the bottom of this in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------

I rolled over with a groan when I realised that my temples were throbbing. I shut my eyes tight and tried to ignore my churning stomach. Hang overs sucked. I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes to find I wasn't alone in bed, Dougie was beside me, not asleep, but lying flat on his backhands pressed into his eyes.

"Please tell me you feel as bad as I do," I begged his voice barely more than a whisper.

Dougie groaned in response.

I let out a deep breath and stretched out towards the glass on my bedside table. My fingers brushed the edge of the glass and I stretched a little further before giving up completely and massaging my temples.

"I need to go," Dougie murmured rolling towards me and wrapping an arm across my middle. He kissed my temple, "before your mum barges in and finds me here."

I grabbed his hand to prevent him from moving, "ten more minutes."

Dougie laughed, "I can't." He pulled himself from my grasp and walked around my room, locating and putting on clothes as he went.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, "what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Recovery," Dougie replied with a smile as he pulled on his jacket. He paused and shoved his hands into his pockets, "can you do something for me?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "sure."

"Kiss me."

I didn't need to be told twice, and wasted no time beckoning him towards me, and capturing his lips with my own, chills running down my spine. I pulled away slightly and caressed Dougie's cheek with my thumb before sliding my hand around the back of his neck and kissing him again. We continued you to push closer to one another until Dougie had pulled me onto his lap and was clutching me as tight as possible. Meanwhile my hand were roaming everywhere… his face, shoulders, back, arms…

"Soph," Dougie whispered against my lips.

"Hmm?" I murmured back panting softly as Dougie kissed my neck. My hands roamed down his back and underneath his shirt. His skin was like fire underneath my hands.

"I got expelled."

I froze. I pulled my lips away from his and stared at him, "what?"

Instead of answering Dougie leant forward and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry," he murmured against my skin before squeezing my fingers and climbing out my window into the dreary overcast day.

-----------------------------------------------

I sprinted into school Monday morning my eyes desperately scouting the halls for Michael, Dougie or Jess. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

I knew I was acting like a bit of a madwoman, my eyes were wild, my hair was a mess and my uniform was thrown on haphazardly. But I figured I was entitled to a day of craziness, especially since the bombshell Dougie dropped on me was still plaguing my mind.

Finally, I spotted Jess amongst the crowd the pushed my way through towards her. "Jess!" I called.

She spun around and spotted me before waving.

I closed the distance between us, "thank god, I've been looking for you all morning and…"

"What in the world happened to you?" Jess asked, her eyes running over the length of my body, "Are you alright? You look like you camped outside last night in your school uniform."

Despite my desperate desire need to get all the facts I paused and frowned, "gee thanks Jess."

She laughed, "sorry, but I've never seen you look so…" she paused thoughtfully, "wild before."

I hastily pulled a hair tie of my wrist and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, "better?" I questioned sarcastically.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Judging from your crazy behaviour, I guess you've heard about the boys getting expelled then?"

I sighed in relief at the fact I was finally going to get some answers, "yeah, Dougie blurted it out on Saturday morning. But, he didn't say anything else, he just left, and he's been avoiding my calls ever since. What did they do?"

Instead of answering Jess grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the corridor to the big window overlooking the school grounds, "take a look for yourself."

I peered out the window and groaned. There in the middle of the school oval the words _FCUK U _wereburned into the grass. "Are they serious?"

"Very." Jess replied surveying the scene beside me, "according to Michael the police caught them at it. Called the principal. Instant expulsion."

"Idiots." I murmured. "So when does the expulsion start?"

"Immediately I guess. None of them are at school today," Jess turned away from the scene to face me, "rumour has it that Dougie's mum appeared at the scene and screamed at him to get packed and that they were leaving ASAP."

"ASAP?" I repeated, "How soon is ASAP?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "c'mon Soph do you seriously think Dougie would leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah I do," I replied, "I gotta go."

---------------------------------------------

Dougie's driveway was scattered with dozens of cardboard boxes of all shapes and sizes. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I weaved my way between them to reach his front door. So I guess this confirmed that the rumours were true. He really was leaving. The idea sounded strange in my mind. Somehow over the past few months I had come to expect that Dougie would always be there, no questions asked. It made me sad to realise that he was leaving… especially when our relationship had never really been properly defined.

I reached out and knocked on his front door.

It was opened a moment later, and there on the other side stood Dougie in beat up jeans and a green t-shirt. "I was wondering when you would get here," Dougie greeted leaning forward and pecking my lips, "come in."

I stepped across the threshold and looked over the messy room covered in boxes, "so you're really leaving then huh?"

"Yep," Dougie replied plopping down on the nearest cardboard box, "mum's coming to pick me up in a few hours to take me back to London."

I frowned, "sorry to hear that."

Dougie shrugged, "its not so bad. I guess I deserve it."

"Yeah maybe," I murmured.

Dougie looked at me, "so… are you gonna miss me?"

I chuckled, "well I definitely wont miss your tendency to get me into trouble."

"Back to being a good girl again."

"Well…" I mused, "at least until after graduation," I smiled.

Dougie stood up and closed the distance between us, before reaching out and stroking my cheek, "thanks Sophie."

I frowned curiously, "for what?"

Dougie leant forward and rested his forehead against mine, "for hanging around with me…in a really fucked up kind of way. I've learnt a lot from you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dougie grinned, "and the sex was good to."

I laughed and hit him lightly in the arm, before shrugging, "yeah it was." I paused and bit my lip, "anyway I just came around to say goodbye. Are you going to keep in touch with me?"

Dougie raised an eyebrow, "you mean in a 'hi how was your day' type way?"

I nodded, "yeah."

Dougie grinned, "Can you really imagine us doing that?"

I thought about it quickly. "No I can't. Our relationship was always based on lust and not much else." I reached out and stroked his cheek, "goodbye Dougie."

"Bye Sophie."

I stood on tiptoe, cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "Take care of yourself alright?"

Dougie nodded, "you too."

And so I walked away from him… towards the future and away from the past.

That concluded my relationship with Dougie Poynter. It was never a love story… he was never a prince who was going to sweep me into his arms and carry me away on his white horse. He was just a boy with a lot of attitude, and a hell of a lot of sex appeal… but that didn't make our story any less plausible. Of all the worldly passions lust is the most intense…. This was the story of my intense lust for Dougie Poynter.

THE END

------------------------------------------

I just want to thank everyone who supported me throughout writing this fanfiction. I love you all!


End file.
